Entra En Mi Vida
by Love-Sesshy-kun
Summary: UA.Sesshoumaru y Ahome son victimas de un egaño por sus propias parejas. En un Bar y con amigos en comun comienzan a frecuentarse pudiendo renacer el amor, pero las dificultades comienzan cuando ninguno de los quiere volver a sufrir.
1. Rupturas

**(♥) Entra En Mi Vida (♥)**

**Capitulo I**

**--(Rupturas)--**

* * *

Precisamente hoy tenia que salir a escena, tan mal se sentía por todo lo que había pasado con El, todo lo que se habían gritado, lo peor de todo fue la forma en que terminaron, Dios, el dolor de verlo partir de esa forma, acaso eso había sido lo correcto, se dejo llevar por sus instintos y ahora estaba arrepentida.

Esta semana había sido un caos para ella, su nuevo trabajo en el "Cantar-Bar" el desastre de su mudanza y ahora esto, su ruptura con su amor de la infancia.

- Cariño¿estas bien¿necesitas algo? – pregunto su mejor amiga, lo único que necesitaba en este momento es estar metida bajo las sabanas de su cama meditando melancólicamente.

- Si, necesito que salgas tu a cantar por mi – decía mientras soltaba un poco de aquel aire que presionaba su pecho.

- Sabes que con mucho gusto lo haría, pero ambas conocemos muy bien a Kurogane y el no dejara que yo te remplace el día de hoy – comento al inclinarse y ver por el espejo a su mejor amiga.

- Sabes perfectamente que quisiera quitarte ese dolor que sientes en estos momentos, pero la mejor manera de sacarlo es cantando, eso tu me lo enseñaste, así que mejor prepárate por que en menos de media hora sales a escena. – dijo aquella joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del camerino.

- Sango, gracias por ser como eres – le dijo a su mejor amiga, era verdad todo aquello que le dijo, ella siempre llevo esa filosofía por años, eso de desahogar cualquier sentimiento cantando era algo que le había enseñado su madre desde que ella era una niña.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, nos conocemos desde niñas y se que ese tonto que tenias por novio recapacitara, - dijo Sango y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo – otra cosa Ahome, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte, de acuerdo -

- Si, lo hare – dijo Ahome mientras veía salir a su amiga.

Ahome se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, la letra que cantaría esa noche es especial, la compuso esa misma tarde después de aquel rompimiento tan doloroso, solo espera poder calmar aquel dolor que siente por dentro.

Se apresura al escuchar a Kurogane anunciando su entrada.

-.-

Ya tenia una semana que no iba al Bar, pero esta noche lo necesitaba con urgencia, una ruptura con aquella mujer que crees la de toda tu vida no es fácil de aceptar, tal ves las razones no fueron las correctas pero lo hecho echo esta.

Se sentó como costumbre en la barra libre.

- Joven, que gusto volver a verlo¿le sirvo lo de siempre? – le pregunto el barman, hoy tomaría hasta perderse.

- Si, pero esta ves sírvelo doble – dijo viendo que de inmediato las luces se apagaron, ahora recuerda por que le gusta tanto ese lugar, era un "Canta-Bar", siempre había música en vivo.

- Aquí tiene su bebida joven – dijo el barman, dejando la bebida junto a El.

Al apagarse las luces todas aquellas voces y murmullos dejaron de escucharse en el lugar, esto lo intrigo, después escucho a dos hombre que se encontraban a su izquierda diciendo en susurro "_Es la mejor, a pesar de que solo lleva aquí dos semanas ah cautivado a la mayoría de los hombres, no solo con su belleza si no con su voz también_".

Pensó que aquellos tipos exageraban al describir a aquella mujer, pero aun así, aquellos comentarios lograron atrapar su atención.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras observo que su amigo Kurogane, quien era el dueño del bar, hacia la presentación de la cantante.

- Para mi es un honor presentarles a la nueva integrante de nuestro Bar, ella es Ahome Jazmín, denle una muy fuerte bienvenida – decía Kurogane, mientras daba paso a aquella mujer de la que todos hablaban.

-.-

Salió a toda prisa del camerino, la letra se la había dado a los músicos para que en cuanto ella entrara empezaran a tocar la melodía, eso de componer lo heredo de su Padre y la voz de su Madre, eso es lo que le gustaba de su familia, la música los mueve.

Vio como las luces del Bar eran apagadas para encender otras que le daban al lugar un toque místico y elegante. Subió al escenario después de que "Kuro" la presento. En ese instante una melodía empezó a tocar y todos guardaron silencio, una luz algo tenue la iluminaba.

Sus ojos se hipnotizaron al ver a aquella mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largo, ajustado perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo, aquel vestido que de solo verlo le quito la respiración sostenido solo de dos pequeños hilos, se encontraba pasmado viendo aquellas formas femeninas, un buen proporcionado busto, unas curvas perfectas, aquel trasero de buen tamaño y firme, unas piernas de campeonato y por mas que no lo intente su mente divaga en como será sentir aquella piel, tan blanca y tersa, ganas de acaricias ese cabello largo de un color negro azabache.

Sacude un poco su cabeza, se supone que esta de "luto" por así decirlo, acaba de terminar con la mujer de su vida y de repente se encuentra teniendo esa clase de pensamientos con una desconocida.

En todo el Bar puede oírse un silencio extremo, que es opacado por la entrada de un piano que da comienzo a una melodía.

Llueve y es de noche en la ciudad, ya no puedo mas quiero escapar, no dejo de pensarte siempre, y la verdad se que llego el momento de cambiar, de salir a buscarte y decirte que me Equivoque, que pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez.

Que no quise perderte y dejarte, solo escúchame, si pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y una estupidez.

Y no se estar un día sin ti, solo tengo ganas de salir, de salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque, Perdóname.

Duele y es difícil confesar, se que llego el momento lento de aceptar, de llamar y decirte "fui una tonta amor Perdóname", de correr a pedirte que me abraces una y otra vez.

Que no quise perder y dejarte, solo escúchame, si pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez.

Y no se estar un día sin ti, solo tengo ganas de salir, de salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque, Perdóname.

Si solo no pudiera recordar, las noches que sentimos sin hablar, tal vez seria más fácil olvidar, de salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque, que pedirte más tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez,

Que no quise perderte y dejarte, solo escúchame, que pedirte mas tiempo fue un error y fue una estupidez.

Y no se estar un día sin ti, solo tengo ganas de salir, de salir a buscarte y decirte que me equivoque, Perdóname.

Después de que termina la melodía, el Bar se queda en completo silencio, pero después de unos pocos segundos, ese silencio es invadido por aplausos y ovaciones hacia la intérprete y la banda.

El no lo puede creer, sigue pasmado por aquella melodía, la letra de esa canción le ha quedado justo a su medida. Pero es imposible, como puede haber alguien que sienta su mismo dolor, no esto debe de ser solo una coincidencia.

-.-

Ahome bajo del escenario, directo al camerino, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, si tan solo pudiera arrancarse el corazón, pero como siempre, el cantar la ayudo a desahogarse.

Después de llorar por unos minutos más, sintió un alivio, sintió como aquella presión en su pecho iba desapareciendo. Se cambio de ropa, se quito el vestido rojo y se coloco un vestido más sencillo.

Sango entro de repente y la felicito por aquella canción, definitivamente Ahome era una compositora excelente, eso lo sabia perfectamente.

- Hoy es nuestra noche Ahome, así que no te resistas a mis encantos y divirtámonos – decía Sango mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se quitaba el uniforme de mesera y se ponía unos cómodos jeans y una blusa sencilla.

- Mi turno a terminado y Kurogane nos dios permiso de divertirnos esta noche – decía, mientras arrastraba a Ahome hacia al Bar.

Ambas trabajaban en el "Canta-Bar", ahí, todas las meseras cantaban una vez por semana, bueno solo aquellas que quisieran y que les gustara cantar. Sango y Ahome eran algunas de ellas.

Como era viernes, fue el turno de Ahome para cantar, ella cantaba los días lunes y viernes y a Sango le tocaba los días martes y jueves, solo a veces por pedidos especiales y por que a Kurogane el dueño del Bar se le ocurría, había días en los que Ahome y Sango cantaban juntas.

Sango y ella escogieron una mesa cerca de la barra, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, después de cantar y salir al Bar, la pelinegra era abordada por un sin de hombres, unos apuestos y otros no, pero como costumbre los rechazaba a todos. Era tiempo de que se empezara a acostumbrar.

-.-

Por el momento se encontraba en su tercera ronda de tragos, y aun no sentía que le hicieran efecto alguno, todavía sentía el dolor en su pecho, la opresión y el vacio de haber perdido algo importante en su vida.

- Amigo, que gusto verte por aquí – escucho que le decían mientras se acercaban a el, como de suponerse, era Kurogane, su amigo desde que estudiaron juntos en la facultad de medicina.

- Ya tenia tiempo de no verte¿Dónde te habías metido? – lo cuestionaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Pues había estado un poco ocupado, tu sabes, el Hospital me absorbe tiempo – le comentaba a su amigo mientras pedía la cuarta ronda.

- Pero ¿te encuentras bien?, mira que para tomar de esta forma solo debes padecer de una sola enfermedad, y esa enfermedad es llamada "Desamor" – Kurogane observaba a su amigo, era un hombre admirable, fuerte, de convicción, y verlo de esta forma lo preocupaba.

- Pues algo así, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, la verdad es que mi único propósito es olvidar, no acordarme de nada – eso es lo que había ido a hacer y eso es lo que hará.

- Esta bien amigo, no te preocupes sabes que aquí estaremos al pendiente – decía Kuro, mientras le hacia señas a dos guardias de seguridad para que estuvieran al pendiente de su amigo, si deseaba perderse en el alcohol por lo menos lo cuidaría de que nadie se aproveche de el en ese estado.

- Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, pero regreso para ver si necesitas algo, no abuses del alcohol – El lo entendía perfectamente, si era por desamor, tal ves el alcohol seria solo un disfraz para el dolor.

Kurogane sabia que no debía dejarlo solo, pero era viernes y necesitaba atender los últimos pendientes del Bar. Antes de irse, sintió la necesidad de decirle algo a su amigo.

- Sesshoumaru, sea lo que sea, no vale la pena, el alcohol solo alargara mas tu dolor, piénsalo amigo, tu mismo me diste ese consejo, son tus palabras. – Kurogane lo dejo solo, meditando en aquellas palabras.

Era cierto, el le había dicho aquellas palabras, se las dijo cuando lo había encontrado hundido en alcohol el día en que su hermano murió. Sera mejor regresar a su departamento y pensar en que hará ahora, pensar en irla a buscarla o dejarla ir. Sera que lo que hizo fue lo correcto.

-.-

- Ahome, por el amor de Dios, quita esa cara – decía Sango mientras servía otro trago.

- Lo siento Sango, pero me es imposible, la verdad después de haber llorado tanto, lo único que tengo ahora es sueño, podemos irnos por favor – decía suplicante Ahome, y era la verdad, después de su desahogo ahora lo que quería era dormir y ya mañana sabría que haría.

- Esta bien, pero que quede claro que me voy bajo protesta – accedió la pelicafé, - yo voy por las cosas tu espérame en el estacionamiento.- le dijo Sango mientras pedía la cuenta.

- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- decía una pelinegra agradecida con su amiga, por ser tan considerada con ella. Sabía que Sango solo quería animarla, pero ahora no estaba de humor.

-.-

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor que conducía al estacionamiento, iba algo absorto en sus pensamientos y con ligero mareo por la cantidad de bebidas que ingirió. No estaba "borracho" como dirían, solo un poco mareado. Entro en el ascensor y presiono el botón verde que llevaba hacia el piso de abajo en donde estaba el estacionamiento.

Ahome vio como las puertas del elevador se estaban cerrando y corrió para detenerlo, al abrirse de nuevo las puertas se encontró con un hombre apuesto, vestía un traje elegante color azul, de verdad era un hombre muy guapo, aun con el traje puesto podía distinguirse su bien trabajado cuerpo, capaz de atraer hasta las moscas, con un porte de modelo, aunque se podía notar que era una persona seria, "fría" por así decirlo.

Ahome entro nerviosa al elevador, solo la presencia de aquel hombre la hacia temblar, aquella aura de misterio y de hombre sexi taladraba su mente, sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó por los miles de pensamientos y fantasías que pasaron en esos momentos en su mente.

Sesshoumaru se quedo paralizado al ver de nuevo a aquella mujer, aquellos pensamientos acerca de ella disfrutando de sus caricias y placeres volvieron a si mente.

Ninguno de los dos sabia el por que reaccionaban de aquella manera, estaban tan dolidos y destrozados, pero por un momento olvidaron ese sufrimiento.

El escalofrió que recorrió a cada uno hizo que ambos voltearan a verse a los ojos. Sesshoumaru quedo pasmado por aquellas orbes achocolatadas y Ahome se hundió en aquellos ojos color ámbar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, esto deshizo aquella atmosfera que se había formado, liberándolos a ambos.

Cada uno tomo por su lado, ese día había sido muy intenso para ambos, consideraron que aquella sensación fue solo producto de su imaginación, del dolor y el cansancio. Decidieron olvidar aquel incidente y continuar con sus vidas, tratar de decidir si volver o no con aquellas personas a las que supuestamente aman.

* * *

**Hola Tomodachis, estoy emosionada por publicarles esta nueva historia, nuevamente esperando que sea de su agrado. Para aquellos que les interese, la cancion se llama: "Me equivoque" y la canta Maria Jose.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto.**


	2. Un Amigo En Comun

**(♥) Entra En Mi Vida (♥)**

**Capitulo II**

**--(Un amigo en común)--**

* * *

La mañana se hizo presente, el día estaba nublado, se podía sentir el aire pesado, como si se presintiera que no seria un día agradable.

Ahome se levanto un poco soñolienta, daba gracias que era Sábado y que no tendría que ir a la Universidad ni al "Canta-Bar", era su día de descanso, ese día trabajaría en su Tesis, ya estaba por salir de la Facultad de Medicina y para poder obtener su titulo solo debía realizar la Tesis acerca de la "Cirugía Moderna".

Varios de sus compañeros pensaban que era un tema complicado, ya que al exponer tu Tesis debes de defender tu punto de vista acerca de este tema, y la verdad es que a los "Decanos" era difícil de convencerlos sobre la tecnología en mejora de la cirugía, la mayoría pensaba que la cirugía es mejor sin tecnología de por medio.

En fin, no pudo desayunar ni un poco, la verdad es que su hambre había desaparecido desde el día de ayer.

- Solo tengo que acomodar esto y ¡listo! – decía mientras arreglaba un poco la sala, hoy trabajaría en ese lugar.

Conecto su laptop, puso un poco de música un poco suave y con volumen bajo, ya que sabia perfectamente que Sango se encontraba durmiendo junto a su novio.

Desde hace una semana que se había mudado al departamento de Sango, ella necesitaba un lugar en donde estar, y Sango necesitaba una compañera de departamento, así que fue la mejor opción.

Después de un rato trabajando en su laptop, Ahome se sentía un poco angustiada, por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía avanzar nada, las imágenes de la ruptura con El, estaban siempre presente.

No entendía por que se sentía de esa manera, tal ves no habría sido lo correcto terminar con el, además ella no vio con sus propios ojo aquel supuesto engaño.

- ¡Me voy a volver loca!- grito un poco exasperada – No tengo por que desconfiar de el, si el me dijo que lo vio, tengo que confiar en que me dijo la verdad, además no tiene ningún motivo para mentirme ¿o si? – decía la pelinegra mientras se colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza.

- En eso tienes razón – le dijo viendo a su amiga en aquella posición, se había levantado de aquella cama en donde dejo a Sango, y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Después de salir de la habitación, pudo observar a su amiga hablando ella sola, y al ver lo consternada que se sentía por haber terminado con el tarado que tiene por amigo.

- ¡Miroku, por Dios, me asustaste! – decía Ahome mientras cerraba su puño y le daba un leve golpe a su amigo.

- Así, has de tener la conciencia – le dijo a su amiga, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, por algo que comer.

- Mira quien habla, el pervertido numero uno, no se como Sango te soporta – se encamino hacia la cocina y le quito el sartén de las manos a Miroku.

- ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? – Pregunto la pelinegra, - Revueltos, si no es mucha molestia – le contesto Miroku, mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador para servirse un vaso.

- ¿ya desayunaste? – pregunto, mientras observaba a su amiga, era obvio que no podía ocultar aquella tristeza que la embargaba.

- No me ha dado hambre, desde ayer no puedo probar bocado alguno – contesto, recordando el motivo de su falta de apetito.

- ¿Has hablado con el hoy?- pregunto observando como su amiga se sentaba a su lado - No, ayer insistió con las llamadas al celular, pero como lo apague, ya no supe mas. – le contesto a Miroku, mientras lo veía comer.

- Siento mucho haberte dado aquella noticia, en verdad no quería verte sufrir de esta forma, entenderé si desconfías de mi – contemplo a su amiga, no quería verla sufrir de esta forma, pero ese tonto estaba teniendo un romance con alguien mas y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- No es, que desconfié de ti Miroku, entiéndeme, si lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos estaría mas segura y mas tranquila, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, de preguntarme si estaré cometiendo algún error - se escuchaba el sollozo de la pelinegra, por mas que intento no pudo controlas aquellas lagrimas.

- Perdóname mi niña, no quería hacerte este daño, de saberlo, no te hubiera dicho nada – comento Miroku al abrazarla fuertemente. Trataba de consolar a aquella pequeña niña como le decía.

Desde hace cinco años que conocía a Ahome, ese era el mismo tiempo que llevaban de novios El y Sango, fue conociéndola poco a poco hasta que se hicieron buenos amigos, la consideraba como su propia hermana.

Era lógico que al conocerla a ella, conociera también a su novio, un gran tipo, hasta hace poco, cuando lo vio salir de un hotel con aquella mujer, que al principio le pareció Ahome, pero después descubrió que se trataba de otra persona.

Después de ese incidente Miroku hablo muy serio con El

-.- Flash Back -.-

- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso, Ahome no se lo merece!- dijo mientras se acercaba furioso a el.

- Te juro que no se que me sucedió, simplemente me deje llevar por el deseo, estoy muy arrepentido – contemplo aquella foto en donde se encontraba abrazando a Ahome.

- ¡Espero que así sea, tu sabes cuanto la amo, es casi como mi sangre, si vuelves a engañarla, no dudare en decírselo, aunque eso signifique hacerle daño! – apretó los puños y soltó un golpe en aquel escritorio.

- Te lo prometo, no volverá a ocurrir, esto solo fue un error, solo no le digas nada, no quiero perderla – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Miroku salió furioso, pero mas tranquilo, al parecer se veía arrepentido, ya se podría sentir mas seguro. Tal vez fue como le dijo, un error y nada mas. Mientras caminaba rumbo al despacho de su mejor amigo pudo ver como este salía del despacho agarrado de la mano de una mujer.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! – dijo casi en susurro, se paro en seco.

Aquella mujer era la misma que había visto salir de aquel hotel con el novio de Ahome, el destino le estaba jugando una pesada broma, esto si era para llorar, y ahora que haría, será que le decía a su mejor amigo lo que había visto o mejor esperaría para ver si el otro cumplía su promesa.

Decidió esperar, solo el tiempo dirá lo que debe pasar.

-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-

Y así fue, después de dos semanas volvió a verlo con aquella mujer, no solo una vez si no tres veces, así que tomo la decisión de decírselo a su "niña" y a su mejor amigo, no esta arrepentido de aquello, solo no soporta ver sufrir a las personas que mas ama.

- Perdóname Miroku, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – se limpio las lagrimas y se separo de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, veras que todo mejorara, ahora tengo que apurarme, si no llegare tarde al hospital – tomo nuevamente el cubierto y continuo con su comida.

- Si, será que mañana puedas echarle un ojo a mi tesis, solo para darme tu punto de vista – comento la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a guardar su laptop, era más que obvio que hoy no avanzaría nada con su trabajo.

- Si claro, es mas, si necesitas otra opinión aparte de la mía, conozco a alguien que puede darte una opinión con otro enfoque – termino el desayuno y se dirigió al cuarto de Sango para darse una ducha.

- Este bien, lo pensare¡Gracias! – forzó un pequeña sonrisa.

-.-

Era sábado y las cosas en el hospital estaban tranquilas, no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con ella, estaba cien porciento seguro que su amigo no había inventado todo aquello solo por que si.

A demás, si fuera mentira todo aquello ¿por que ella no lo negó?, estaba claro que había algo cierto en todo esto, aunque después de que terminaron la tarde de ayer, ella le estuvo llamando a su departamento innumerables veces, solo que todavía no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con ella.

Mejor seguiría con sus rondas, ser el jefe de cirugía lo mantenía un tanto ocupado a pesar de ser un día algo tranquilo, esperaría para comer con su mejor amigo, tal vez pueda hablar con el de lo sucedido.

De lejos pudo apreciar como su mejor amigo entraba al hospital con su habitual bata blanca, aunque traía una expresión de angustia, observo como se acercaba a el.

- Sesshoumaru¿quisiera saber que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto un poco enojado, le dijo perfectamente a su amigo que hoy se tomara el día libre.

- Si no mal recuerdo te dije que no vinieras a trabajar hoy, mira la cara que tienes, de seguro que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche ¿o me equivoco? – reprendió a su amigo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso, el trabajo me despeja la mente, estoy aquí desde temprano, además yo soy el jefe y hago lo que se me da la gana – contesto el ojidorado a las reprimendas de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – esa pregunta lo incomodo un poco – No se, bien, mal, pésimo, perdido, no tengo la menor idea – contesto sinceramente.

Ambos se encaminaron al despacho de Sesshoumaru, ahí podrían hablar un poco mas en privado. Ya estando en la oficina tomaron asiento.

- Sabes Miroku, no pensé que algo pudiera dolerme tanto, no se si realmente hice lo correcto – guardo silencio, observo aquella foto que le había regalado ella, ahí se encontraba ella, seria como de costumbre, tal ves eso le gustaba, su seriedad, pocas veces la vio reír.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, ahora soy yo el que se pregunta si realmente hizo lo correcto, pero ¿te puedo decir algo? – lanzo su pregunta mientras recordaba las lagrimas de su "niña".

- Claro, sabes que no dudo de ti, entiéndeme Miroku, son muchos años de estar con ella, y de repente todo eso se fue a la basura, me es difícil creerlo – trago un poco de saliva, era extraño sentirse así.

- Sesshoumaru, ojala pudiera deshacer todo esto, pero ten encuentra, que no solo fuiste tu el afectado, hubo alguien mas que salió herido en todo esto.

- ¿Cómo dices?, hay alguien mas que fue afectado¿a que te refieres con eso? – pregunto confuso el ojidorado.

- Pues, veras…

- Espera – dijo Sesshoumaru al levantar el teléfono que empezó a sonar.

Mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba por teléfono, Miroku salió del despacho para atender una llamada de su celular.

Al entrar nuevamente pudo ver a su amigo viendo aquella fotografía de ella, no solo tenia que soportar el ver a su "niña" con esa misma mirada, si no también ver a su mejor amigo padeciendo del mismo dolor.

- Amigo, no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo, es que si lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, tal vez seria diferente, pero, ahora no estoy seguro, claro que confió en tu palabra, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. – vio como Miroku se sonreía levemente al decirle aquellas palabras.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunto un poco molesto el ojidorado, no entendía por que aquello le causo algo de gracia.

- Perdóname Sesshoumaru, pero no pude evitarlo, ya había escuchado exactamente esas palabras de alguien mas – se disculpo Miroku, ya que era cierto, aquellas palabras se las dijo su "niña".

- ¿Quién? – ya se sentía algo curioso por aquel misterio que se traía su amigo.

Sus bípers sonaron, había una emergía que atender, ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo a Cuidados Intensivos.

Después de eso, ambos tuvieron que atender a diferentes pacientes, ya casi era hora de la comida, así que trataron de dejar listo algunos documentos para poder salir a comer algo.

Por su cuenta Miroku había terminado de diagnosticar a algunos pacientes y dar de alta a otros. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la hora de la comida, pero necesitaba algunos papeles que dejo en su automóvil.

Bajo al estacionamiento, tomo los papeles de su automóvil, estuvo a punto de entrar al ascensor para subir al hospital, cuando escucho unas risas conocidas, camino entre los automóviles que se encontraban ahí, se agacho cuando vio de quienes se trataba.

Eran ellos dos, su amigo y la ex de Sesshoumaru, al parecer se dirigían a su habitual hotel, esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Si ambos necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría, les concedería ese derecho.

Regreso rápido a su oficina, hablo por teléfono al hotel al cual se dirigían siempre aquellos dos, cobraría algunos favores.

-.-

- Ahome, debes comer algo, mira que no puedes estar así todo el día – Ya estaba un poco enojada por que su amiga no había probado bocado alguno desde ayer.

- No tengo hambre, ya te lo dije, no puedes obligarme – dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos en el mueble.

- Quieres ver que si puedo obligarte, mejor no me tientes Higurashi – reía un poco al ver el puchero que había hecho su amiga.

- ¡Yo contesto! – corrió para tomar el teléfono, a lo mejor era El.

- Bueno¡Miroku, que sorpresa que llames a esta hora! – Se acomodo sobre un brazo del mueble – _Ahome, Necesito que me escuches con atención, quiero que vayas al hotel "Sibuya", que se encuentra cerca del hospital, ahí te darán un llave, quiero que vayas a la habitación que te indiquen, ahí encontraras una televisión, espero que eso sirva para ti_ – dijo Miroku, podía escuchársele algo triste.

- ¿Para que tengo que ir a ese lugar? – Estaba algo confundida – _Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que seria mas fácil para ti, si lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos, bueno esta es la oportunidad, perdóname por que se que te hará mas daño, pero si es lo que se necesita para que no sufras mas tiempo, entonces tienes que hacerlo._ – le explico Miroku, mientras ella caía en cuenta a lo que se refería.

- Esta bien, salgo enseguida – solo pudo ver como Ahome colgaba el teléfono y se dirigió a su cuarto a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño¿Qué quería Miroku? – pregunto inquisitivamente, temiendo lo peor.

Ahome le explico a Sango todo lo que Miroku le había dicho por teléfono, en menos de diez minutos se encontraban ya ambas rumbo al hotel "Sibuya"

-.-

Sesshoumaru se dirigía hacia la oficina de Miroku, toco y entro, pudo ver a su amigo colgando el teléfono mientras tomaba asiento algo agitado.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Te sientes bien? – tomo asiento frente a el, quien lo miraba dudoso.

- Sesshoumaru, no se como comenzar – Vamos Miroku, somos amigos desde siempre, así que se sincero – interrumpió el ojidorado.

- Ella esta con el – dijo finalmente, observando como el rostro de Sesshoumaru se ponía tenso.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Observo fríamente a su amigo, - No preguntes como lo se, simplemente lo se, solo dime¿quieres verlo con tus propios ojos? – trago saliva, sabia perfectamente que si Sesshoumaru los veía, seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Sabes donde están? – sentía como algo fuerte se apoderaba de el.

- Si – observo a Sesshoumaru ponerse de pie. – Dime¿donde están? – aquellas ganas de saber por si mismo, de ver si era cierto pudo mas que cualquier cosa.

- Están en el hotel "Sibuya", el que se encuentra a unas cuantas calles, - hablo por fin, mientras se apresuraba a la puerta junto con Sesshoumaru.

- Suéltame, necesito ir – empujaba a Miroku, ya que este lo sujeto con fuerza.

- Escúchame, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, es mejor que vayas calmado – se sentía nervioso, ahora era el quien dudaba si fue lo mejor decírselo.

- Esta bien, no pienso arriesgar mi carrera por algo así, tranquilízate, no soy un animal – le dijo a Miroku mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

- Pues a veces lo dudo – sonrió un poco mas tranquilo.

- Cobre algunos favores, cuando llegues al hotel dices que eres mi amigo, ahí te entregaran una llave, te darán un numero de habitación, cuando entres a la habitación te encontraras con una televisión, ahí veras todo lo que necesitas. – se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

- Perdóname, se que te dolerá lo que veras ahí, pero tu mismo me dijiste que es necesario que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, así que ahora depende de ti. – sentía como algo se agolpaba en su pecho.

- Lo se, gracias por ser mi amigo – salió inmediatamente, sabia que Miroku no lo hacia por dañarlo, mas bien entendía que solo así podría salir de las dudas y seguir adelante con su vida.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al estacionamiento, tomo su automóvil y condujo hacia el hotel "Sibuya".

Ese día, dos personas presintieron que no seria un día agradable, y esas mismas dos personas iban en busca de aquello que les hacia falta para poder continuar con sus vidas.

* * *

**¡Viva!, que bueno que les gusto esta historia, y si la verdad es algo diferente de las historias convencionales pero pues aver que nos sale, gracias por los mensajes de apoyo. Les dejo la continuacion. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Un amor y dos adios

**(♥) Entra En Mi Vida (♥)**

**Capitulo III**

**--(Un amor y dos adiós)--**

* * *

Entraron al hotel en silencio, tomaron la habitación de siempre, ella se acerco para ver por la ventana mientras que el se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Has podido hablar con ella? – pregunto dudosa.

- No he podido, al parecer mantiene su celular apagado – voltio a verla – ¿y tu?, has podido hablar con el. – pregunto

- Tampoco, le marque varias veces a su departamento y celular, pero no hubo respuesta – miro los ojos de su acompañante.

- ¿crees que ambos estén bien? – le pregunto ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No se, tengo una opresión en el pecho que me dice que ella no esta bien, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente – respondió con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Te comprendo, me siento igual que tu – le tomo las manos y el la miro a los ojos.

- hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, necesito que seas sincero conmigo – el movió la cabeza dándole un si - ¿La amas? – lanzo su pregunta, temía a la respuesta que el pudiera darle.

- Eso creía – respondió en segundos – creí que la amaba, pero desde que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón – le confeso.

- ¿y tu lo amas a el? – voltio la pregunta, también tenia que saber.

- Lo quiero, mas no lo amo – afirmo y dio un suspiro liberando un poco su corazón.

- Creo, que lo que siento por el, es cariño – tomo las manos de su acompañante- el día que te conocí mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho.

- Entonces ¿esto que significa?, tengo que saber¿que sientes por mi? – pregunto aquel hombre de cabello negro corto con ojos color miel que reflejaban el miedo a escuchar algo que pudiera dolerle.

- Creo que te amo, no espera¡Te Amo! – rectifico, estaba segura de lo que sentía, ya que nunca había conocido tal sentimiento.

Desde que era pequeña, su familia y la de Sesshoumaru eran unidas, de buena posición económica aunque a ninguno les importaba el dinero, siempre le falto el amor de sus padres, a pesar de tenerlos con ella, ellos siempre estaban ocupados en asuntos de negocios o viajes, por esa razón ella era algo fría en sentimientos, la seriedad su mejor cualidad.

Al crecer junto a Sesshoumaru la hizo ser una persona más sociable, solo confiaba en el, a pesar de que el era dos años mayor que ella, y con el tiempo el cariño que se tenían ambos se convirtió en amor, los dos acordaron terminar sus careras y tener un empleo estable antes de formalizar la relación, quien diría que las cosas se complicarían.

Aquel día iba rumbo al hospital cuando una llanta se le poncho cerrando el paso del estacionamiento, un automóvil se estaciono detrás de ella y de el salió aquel hombre, de pronto sin entender por que, su corazón corrió sin medida, el le ayudo a cambiar la llanta. Desde aquel momento supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

Y así fue, no había conocido antes tanto amor, tanto cariño, la necesidad de necesitar a alguien a sobre manera, que la hiciera reír, preocuparse, estremecerse, y muchas otras cosas.

Se puso en cuclillas buscando la mirada de el, ahora era su turno de preguntarle exactamente lo mismo, necesitaba saber si era real lo que sentía.

- ¿y tu que sientes por mi? - pregunto, intensificando su mirada con la de el.

Sonrió, el si se había dado cuenta desde antes lo que sentía, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por el, ahora que ya lo sabia no tendría por que ocultárselo – ¡Te amo! – le dijo y la tomo por los hombros.

Estaba seguro de que la amaba, Ahome era alguien especial para el, pero pudo saber que no sentía amor, mas bien era la necesidad de sentirse querido, confundió la costumbre con el amor.

Conocía a Ahome desde el jardín de niños, el era dos años mayor que ella y al ir creciendo ambos se interesaron por las misma cosas, decidieron tomar la misma carrera de Medicina, pues era algo que les apasionaba, tal ves eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella desde un principio, tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

El pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, lo convenció de que era amor, y le pidió que fuera su novia, habían pensado en casarse después de ella terminara la carrera, pero el destino lo llevo a conocer a alguien mas, que desde ese día en el estacionamiento no pudo arrancar de su mente y corazón.

Después de que ambos habían confesado lo que sentían uno por el otro, no pudieron evitar aquellas sensaciones, el beso fue inminente, el amor y la pasión los dominaba, querían sentirse, después de aquellas confesiones querían amarse.

-.-

No podía seguir mirando, había escuchado suficiente, mientras ellos confesaban su amor, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, entonces nunca la amo, todo eran promesas vacías, acaso ella había cometido algún error, que culpa tenia de que el no la amara.

Rompió a llorar, quería ser fuerte, pero parte de ella se sentía desprotegida, pisoteada, aquel futuro que se había imagino, ahora caía pedazo por pedazo, sintió un hueco en el estomago, el aire le faltaba, era mejor salir de ahí, no quería seguir mirando.

-.-

Sesshoumaru conducía como loco, de pronto una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, y la tristeza lo embargo, sintió la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, de proteger a alguien, ahora que demonios le pasaba.

Se estación detrás de un convertible plateado, se le hizo conocido, pero ahora llevaba prisa, llego a recepción, ahí le entregaron una llave y le indicaron el numero y piso de la habitación.

Oprimió el botón del ascensor, al abrirse el ascensor subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos que ya conocía y que lo paralizaron de momento, era aquella chica del Bar.

Ahome no podía creerlo, se encontraba nuevamente mirando aquellos ojos dorados, aunque ahora perecían estar llenos de odio, furia y sorpresa, acaso se sorprendió de verla. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo a pesar de su voluntad, pareciera que quisieran deshacerse de algo.

Volvió a sentir aquella punzada en su pecho, la veía llorar, y sentía aquel deseo de abrazarla y consolarla, esto si estaba mas que raro. La vio salir deprisa del ascensor y casi sus pies querían ir tras ella. De pronto recordó el por que se encontraba en aquel lugar y sus facciones se endurecieron, entro al ascensor y oprimió el botón del piso.

Escucho como el ascensor se cerraba y dio media vuelta, algo detenía su caminar, acaso seria aquel hombre. Se sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió a recepción y entrego la llave, salió del hotel y se subió al convertible de Sango, su amiga arranco sin preguntarle nada.

Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación, frente a la cama se encontraba una televisión, tal como le dijo Miroku, se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión. Su reacción fue indescriptible ante aquella imagen, verla moverse hambrienta de deseo por el lo hería, la sensación de mil puñales clavándose en su pecho lo hizo agachar por un momento la cabeza.

-.-

Sango y Ahome estaban apunto de llegar al departamento cuando de pronto la pelinegra sintió una punzada en su pecho que la hizo doblarse en su asiento.

- ¡Ahome ¿te encuentras bien?!- pregunto Sango un poco alarmada – cariño ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? – seguía preguntando al no recibir respuesta.

- No es necesario, ya estoy bien – dijo incorporándose con precaución, de pronto aquel dolor se agolpaba en su pecho, muy parecido al suyo, pero ciertamente no era el suyo.

- ¿Segura? – Cuestiono a su amiga para estar mas tranquila – Si, enserio ya estoy mejor – le contesto tomando un poco de aire – mejor llegamos a la casa y me acuesto a descansar¿si? – sonrió con dificultad

- Está bien – dijo Sango apresurando su llegada, le hablaría a Miroku para preguntarle si estaba bien dejarla dormir después de lo ocurrido.

-.-

Respiro profundo, continuaba con la cabeza baja, mirando el piso, claramente podía escuchar las respiraciones y los gemidos que daba ella, podía oírla llamarlo, diciéndole "Te amo", no podía soportarlo mas, de pronto dejo de oír ruidos, alzo su vista y pudo verlos abrazados.

Ella estaba cara a cara con el, Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, acaso esa era una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de ella, nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella forma, tan feliz era con ese tipo.

Aquel odio y rencor se transformo en un dolor inmenso, tal ves nunca lo amo, nunca se entrego de verdad en cuerpo y alma, no podía seguir viéndola, apago la televisión y se levanto de aquella cama, bajo a recepción y le entrego la llave a la persona encargada.

Salió del hotel y camino hacia el hospital, no podía manejar en aquel estado, será mejor pedirle a Miroku que lo llevara hasta su departamento.

-.-

Ahome se encontraba en la ducha, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle a Miroku, entro a su cuarto y marco el número privado de su novio.

- Hola amorcito – le dijo en susurro

- _¿Qué sucede corazoncito, como salió todo?_ – pregunto Miroku en tono de preocupación.

- Pues nada bien, salió muy destrozada, ahora se esta dando un baño, te llamo para saber si es bueno que se acueste a dormir con el estado en el que se encuentra, me preocupa que pueda darle algo¿Qué dices? – se preocupaba por la salud de Ahome.

- _Pues creo que lo mejor para ella es que descanse, no te preocupes, ella tiene que liberar lo que siente y lo hará llorando toda la noche, eso es mejor que nada_ – respondió certeramente, lo mejor para su "pequeña niña" llorar hasta cansarse.

- Oye amor, me pareció ver a Sesshoumaru entrando al hotel¿sabes que hacia ahí, según recuerdo a la hora de la comida siempre esta contigo? – pregunto recordando que tal vez era Sesshoumaru pero no logro verlo bien.

- _Si era el, al rato que llegue te cuento todo, ahora debo dejarte, ahí viene Sesshoumaru, nos vemos mi corazón, cuida bien de Ahome, ella te necesita mas que nunca, besos, Te amo_ – se despidió.

- Yo también te amo, nos vemos, adiós – le contesto Sango, ahora iría a ver como se encontraba su amiga.

-.-

Sesshoumaru observo como su amigo colgaba el teléfono y se dirigía a el, se veía preocupado, tal vez por el, pensaría que ha hecho una barbaridad.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, se que es una pregunta tonta pero necesito saberlo – se justificaba por la tonta pregunta.

- Destrozado – solo contesto eso.

Camino hasta su oficina y se recostó en el mueble que se encontraba ahí, no podría vérsele ninguna lagrima pero eso no significaba que no le doliera lo sucedido.

Miroku no dejaba de sentirse culpable del daño colosal que causo todo esto, se preguntaba si hubiera sido diferente al no comentarle nada a ninguno de los dos, pero entonces estaría traicionado su amistad con ambos. Esto le dolía, decidió dejar a Sesshoumaru descansando, el se encargaría de todo lo necesario para que no lo molestaran.

- Perdóname – le dijo a Sesshoumaru – No te culpes, tu no me has traicionado- respondió rápido el ojidorado.

- Cuando se termine el turno necesitare que me lleves a mi casa – le dijo Sesshoumaru a Miroku.

- Si, esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora descansa, te veo en un par de horas – contesto saliendo de la oficina.

Después de tres horas el turno de ambos había terminado, Miroku y Sesshoumaru salieron al estacionamiento, ahí subieron al automóvil de Miroku, después de media hora lo dejo en su apartamento, insistió en quedarse con el, pero el ojidorado lo rechazo, solo quería estar solo.

-.-

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Miroku dejando su maletín en la sala en donde lo esperaba Sango.

- Pues apenas hace media hora concilio el sueño – contesto Sango recordando escucharla sollozar y de pronto un silencio, entro a su recamara y la vio profundamente dormida.

- Bien, espero que mañana se sienta un poco mejor, Sango me siento culpable de su dolor, no se si hice lo correcto, tal ves nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada – se lamentaba Miroku, se dejo caer vencido en un mueble junto a Sango.

- Amor, créeme que hiciste lo correcto, que clase de amigo seria si le ocultas algo así a alguien que amas, tu le diste la oportunidad a ese tonto de corregir su error y no lo hizo, esto es solo su culpa, tu no has engañado a nadie – consoló a su novio, sabia que se sentía así por ver sufrir a Ahome.

- Si tienes razón – le dio un pequeño beso a Sango – Te amo tanto – le dijo y la abrazo – Yo también te amo, ahora explícame que sucede con Sesshoumaru – pregunto curiosa.

Miroku le conto todo lo que sucedía, Sango no cavia en su asombro, ahora entendía por que su novio se sentía tan culpable, pero eso no había sido su culpa, cada persona es responsable de lo que sucede y las acciones de las dos personas que engañaron son las consecuencias que se ven. Después de un rato ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ese día un amor había nacido y dos adiós se habían dado, el dolor y el sufrimiento siempre trae consigo algo bueno, en el mundo existe aquella persona especial que puede sentir el dolor de su otra mitad, esto no era el fin, era el principio de algo tan fuerte que trascenderá generaciones.

* * *

**Hello, aqui ando dejando la continuacion, gracias por los Reviews, ando con un poco de prisa, nos vemos en la continuacion, **

**Besos y abrazos..**

**Atte. Nalle**


	4. Una Extraña Sensacion

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capitulo IV**

**--(Una extraña sensación)--**

* * *

Se movía intranquila en la cama, de repente sintió su cabeza estallar, ese maldito dolor de cabeza que se ha presentado en estas ultimas dos semanas, sabia perfectamente la causa de esos dolores, se levanto de la cama un poco mareada, llego hasta al baño solo para vomitar todo lo que había consumido el día de ayer.

- ¡Ahome! – Toco la puerta - ¿iras a trabajar hoy?- dijo entrando a la habitación, observando que no había nadie, fue entonces que escucho al alguien en el baño.

- Otra vez Ahome, ya te he dicho miles de veces que pienso acerca de tu comportamiento, no creo que sea la mejor manera de manejar la situación – se escucha que reprocha Sango parada en la puerta del baño.

- Ya lo se Sango, y lo ultimo que quiero en estos momentos es escuchar nuevamente tus reproches – dijo saliendo del baño – compréndeme, solo un poquito – suplico a su amiga.

- Esta bien, no mas reproches – dijo vencida – Solo me preocupo por ti y por tu salud, eres como una hermana para mi – le recordó.

- Si lo se, yo también te quiero como a una hermana, solo me desahogo lo que queda de esta semana y para el inicio de la próxima vuelvo a ser la de antes, ¿si? – trataba de convencer a su amiga.

- ¿Lo prometes? – cuestiono la peli-café, sabia perfectamente que una promesa no la rompería.

- Te lo prometo – le respondió resignada, le habían tendido una trampa.

- Bien, entonces dime, ¿iras a trabajar hoy?- pregunto recordando lo que había ido a averiguar.

- Si, claro – respondió mientras recogía un poco el tiradero de su cuarto, - pues si no te apuras llegaremos tarde – le dijo Sango para darse media vuelta.

- ¿Cómo que llegaremos tarde, pues que hora es? – pregunto alarmada, últimamente perdía la noción del tiempo.

- Son casi la dos de la tarde, estuviste durmiendo toda la mañana, es lógico después de que llegaste casi a las 4 de la madrugada – contesto Sango, saliendo de la habitación por completo.

La peli-café se encontraba un tanto preocupada por la actitud que tomo Ahome, hace dos semanas que ocurrió lo de la ruptura y desde aquella vez Ahome se la ha pasado de fiesta en fiesta, llegando al departamento pasadas las 3 de la madrugada.

Comprendía que estaba dolida, pero lo que no entendía era por que tenía que irse a fiestas y regresar tomada. Le preocupaba el hecho que no fuera a cometer alguna tontería o pero aun, algo de lo que puede arrepentirse toda su vida.

- Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, vengo como en media hora, espero encontrarte lista – le grita a la pelinegra mientras sale del departamento.

- de acuerdo – se oye que contesta la pelinegra.

Enseguida Ahome se metió al baño para darse una ducha, mientras estaba bajo la regadera su mente se despejaba, sabia que Sango tenia razón, debía de terminar con aquellas noches de festejos, pero cada vez sentía el impulso de demostrarle a los hombre de lo que se perdían, mas bien demostrarle a aquella persona lo que había tirado a la basura.

Aquella sensación le carcomía por dentro, termino de bañarse, se vistió y se arreglo para ir al trabajo, espero que llegara Sango.

Después de unos minutos Sango llego al departamento, acomodo las compras y en menos de cinco minutos ambas jóvenes salían del edificio rumbo al trabajo.

-.-

- ¿Quién estará tocando la puerta?, le dije a Miroku que no viniera, que me dejara solo, pero de seguro se trata de el, que terco es – pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta del su departamento.

- Que carita te cargas – decía mientras entraba al departamento sin ser invitado

- Si pasa, no hay problema – dijo sarcásticamente al ver a su amigo entrar sin invitación.

- Ya me conoces, ahora dime por que no te has aparecido por el hospital, ya son dos semanas y no se sabe nada de ti – se sentó en aquel mueble que se encontraba en lo que quedaba de la sala.

- Si te ha enviado Miroku para saber si sigo con vida, dile que no necesito niñera y que no soy tan débil para cometer alguna tontería. - respondió yendo hacia la cocina para tomar algo.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, no te ponga a la defensiva, solo vine a verte como amigo, no me ha enviado nadie, simplemente vine por que no he sabido nada de ti – contesto aquel sujeto alto, de cabello negro, ojos color verde y piel bronceada, ciertamente era un hombre muy apuesto.

- Pues ya me viste, así que si por favor déjame solo, regresare el lunes al hospital - contesto tomando asiento delante de su amigo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?, nunca te había visto de esta forma, me preocupas Sesshoumaru, no pareces el mismo – confronto a su amigo.

- Solo estoy un poco deprimido – suspiro – no pasa nada, gracias por preocuparte por mi- respondió acomodándose mas en el mueble.

- por esa cara deduzco que tu depresión se trata por alguna mujer o me equivoco – comento observando la reacción en la mirada de su amigo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kouga – dijo defensivamente, aunque había quedado al descubierto.

- Pues no, pero no es bueno que un hombre sufra de amores, así que te propongo salir esta noche, anda, vamos a divertirnos – le propuso, como hombre debía apoyar a su amigo.

- No estoy de humor para diversiones – contesto algo molesto.

- Bueno, entonces para que te despejes la mente, o para distraerte y sirve que así no tomas solo, yo te hare compañía – contradijo.

Sesshoumaru lo pensó un poco, era verdad que necesitaba distraerse, así que tal vez si salía un rato no le haría daño.

- Esta bien, pero solo un rato – le dijo a Kouga.

- ¡Genial, no te arrepentirás!, será muy relajante la salida ya veras – contesto al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta. – te veo entonces, en un par de horas -

- ¡¿En un par de horas?! – cuestiono exaltado.

- Así es, son las 4:30 de la tarde, ahora veo que esa salida te urge amigo, así que estaré aquí como a las 9:00 – dijo Kouga abriendo la puerta para salir del departamento.

- No necesito que vengas a buscarme como a una mujer – decía sarcásticamente – lo se, pero no quiero que te arrepientas y me dejes plantado – contesto Kouga.

- Nos vemos – alzo y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

Sesshoumaru seguía sentado en aquel mueble, ahora que estaba despierto y consiente de lo que había hecho se arrepentía, ya se imaginaba los lugares a los que Kouga lo llevaría, en que lio se había metido.

Se acomodo más en aquel mueble, no tenia ánimos para nada, de pronto su teléfono celular sonó, pudo notar que el número era de Miroku, pensó en no contestar, pero su conciencia lo hizo oprimir la tecla de marcado.

- Valla pensé que no contestarías – dijo Miroku del otro lado de la línea. – Esteve tentado- contesto el ojidorado.

- ¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunto como si aquello fuera una enfermedad.

- No muy bien, con decirte que he aceptado salir con Kouga hoy – dijo en tono de fastidio.

- Entonces esto es grave, mira que el haber aceptado esa invitación solo me dice que estas desahuciado – bromeo un poco.

- Si, lo se, pero espero por lo menos que valga la pena – suspiro – Pues aunque sea con el tarado de mi primo creo que el salir te hará bien – le contesto.

- Por que no vienes con nosotros – le propuso a Miroku – Que mas quisiera yo, pero hoy tengo una cena con Sango y después tendré una noche de recompensa, sabes a lo que me refiero – le comento a Sesshoumaru.

- Si, lo se y no quiero los detalles, entonces nos vemos el lunes – dijo el ojidorado

- si claro, tu despreocúpate que aquí ha estado muy tranquilo – contesto – Miroku, gracias por cubrirme y apoyarme – le dijo – no tienes por que, eres mi mejor amigo y me importa tu salud, así que nos vemos el lunes e primera hora, que te diviertas – dijo en tono de burla, compadecía a su amigo.

- Gracioso – dijo para terminar la llamada, se levando del mueble y se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha y recogería un poco el departamento.

-.-

Sango y Ahome terminaron su turno a las 9:00 en punto, el trabajo estuvo tranquilo, salvo por una que otra pelea pero nada grave, ambas salieron del "Canta-Bar" y subieron al convertible de Sango, se dirigieron al departamento, en menos de media hora llegaron.

- Ahí hay algo para que cenes, yo tengo que prepararme, Miroku no tarda en venir y si no me encuentra arreglada le dará un infarto – dijo Sano entrando al departamento.

- No tengo hambre, además yo también voy tarde, me quede de ver con las chicas a las 10:00 – contesto la pelinegra, haciendo que Sango la volteara a ver.

- Ahome – le dijo en forma de reproche – si, lo se, pero quedamos que terminaría esta semana y ya – dijo recordándole la promesa a Sango.

- Esta bien, pero por favor cuídate mucho y no regreses tan tarde, que el hecho de que no tengas clases no quiera decir que puedes llegar tan entrada la madrugada - la regaño como a una niña pequeña.

- Si, lo se Mama – dijo burlonamente – si no hay nada divertido me regreso enseguida, no te preocupes por mi y diviértete – le guiño el ojo y se metió a su habitación.

Minutos después llego Miroku, se sorprendió al ver a Sango, quien ya estaba lista esperándolo en la sala.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso, Sango solo se limito a sonreírle – Gracias –

- Bien, pues vámonos, la reservación es a la 10:00 y entre más pronto mejor, ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos - le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

- Sera un placer – contestos Sango tomándolo de la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Miroku paso a la recamara a dejar sus cosas y a tomar un pequeño regalo que le había comprado semanas antes a su amada, salió de la habitación y tomo la mano de Sango, se dirigieron a la puerta.

- Me darían el aventó – dijo Ahome alcanzándolos.

- Y tu piensas salir así vestida – le dijo Miroku, viéndole de arriba abajo – si, que tiene de malo, además voy a divertirme no voy a la iglesia – le recalco.

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme, tu me enseñaste recuerdas – le dijo con un tono de seguridad y poniendo los ojos de cachorrita.

- Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde – le sentencio.

Salieron los tres del departamento, en el camino dejaron a Ahome en una edificio que se encontraba cerca del restaurant en donde irían a cenar ellos, sabían de antemano que en uno de esos departamentos vivía Ayame una amiga de la pelinegra.

Ahome pudo ver como se alejaba el automóvil de Miroku, enseguida de eso llego Ayame.

- ¿Lista? – Le pregunto Ayame – si claro, iremos donde siempre ¿verdad? – Cuestiono – Si, claro.

Ambas subieron a un convertible rojo que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada, era el automóvil de Ayame, se dirigieron hacia un antro que se encontraba a media hora.

-.-

Sesshoumaru y Kouga bajaron del deportivo negro del ojiverde, Kouga había pasado por el a las 9:30, platicaron un rato y después salieron del departamento.

- pensé que habías dicho que me despejaría la mente – dijo el ojidorado al llegar a un antro muy transitado.

- la música me relaja a mi, además solo miraremos, nada mas – dijo tratándose de convencer a si mismo.

- De acuerdo, parecer que no tengo otra opción – contesto el ojidorado entrando junto con Kouga.

Se sentaron cerca de la barra, la música era movida, ya tenia tiempo que no estaba en un lugar como ese, no por que estuviera viejo, si apenas tiene 26 años, lo pensaba por que a ella nunca le gustaron ese tipo de lugares.

Se podía ver a simple vista que el lugar era concurrido, había demasiada gente, el ambiente se sentía bien, ergotizante, podía ver como varias mujeres le echaban los ojos encima.

-.-

Ayame y Ahome entraron al antro, la música estaba a todo volumen, tomaron la mesa de siempre, ya estaba reservada, saludaron a sus amigas que ya habían llegado, pidieron algo de tomar y conversaron de todo un poco.

Después de una hora y algunas copas, las chicas decidieron ir a la pista de baile, se pusieron a bailar en círculo, algunos muchachos se acercaban a bailar con ellas.

- por lo visto vienes muy seguido – le dijo a Kouga, ya que había mucha gente que lo saludaba.

- Pues estas dos semanas he andado por aquí, lo que sucede es que conocí a una chica y desde entonces no he podido sacármela de la mente – contesto observando por todos lados como buscándola.

- Ah, con que de eso se trata – dijo Sesshoumaru.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, se escucho una pequeña introducción y la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, voltio a la pista de baile y pudo ver a una mujer, rodeada de tres tipos.

Aquella música se le metió por los poros, se escuchaba tan sensual, y ella se sentía tan sexy, no le importo nada a su alrededor, simplemente comenzó a moverse al compas de la música.

Sesshoumaru no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, aquellas caderas se movían tan eróticamente, era tan deseable, se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia ella, Ahome abrió los ojos y choco con una mirada que extrañamente se le hacia conocida.

Sonrió sensualmente, sin saber por que, Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella y aparto a aquellos tipos que bailaban alrededor de ella. Ahome cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música, ese baile so volvió tan sensual para ambos.

Sesshoumaru acerco sus manos a las caderas de Ahome y las deslizo suavemente, aquel contacto los hizo estremecer, la pelinegra sentía como las manos de aquel hombre le quemaban la piel, una electrizante corriente recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, cada vez la cercanía de sus cuerpos era tan penetrante.

Ahome se voltio y pego su espalda al pecho de Sesshoumaru, sin saber por que, quería llevarlo al borde de la locura, se movían como hipnotizados, como si nadie estuviera alrededor, una atmosfera de sensualidad los envolvía.

La música termino, ellos quedaron sin aliento, sin palabras, aquel baile fue tan intimo, tan apasionado, aun no entendía por que.

Ahome fue tomada de la mano por Ayame y arrastrada hacia afuera del antro, las horas habían pasado sin darse cuenta, ya eran cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada, la pelinegra decidió quedarse con Ayame en su departamento, ya que imaginaba que Sango y Miroku requerían de privacidad.

Sesshoumaru por su parte se quedo parado en la pista de baile, preguntándose que había sucedido con el, pareciera como si algo se hubiera apoderado de el. Después de unos minutos mas el y Kouga se retiraron del lugar.

Ambos se sentían desorientados por lo ocurrido, cada uno acostado en sus camas podían sentir la piel del otro quemándoles, un fuego en la sangre que parecía no desaparecer.

* * *

**Saludos a todas:**

**Aqui esta el 4º Capitulo, para los que les interese, la cancion que bailan Ahome y Sesshy es:**

**Cancion: Sugar Water**

**Interpreta: Cibo Matto**

**Gracias por el apoyo y las estoy viendo en el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Una Noche Prometedora

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capitulo V**

**--(Una noche prometedora)--**

* * *

- ¡Por fin, sábado! – decía la pelinegra mientras literalmente se abalanzaba en la cama de Ayame.

- Ni que lo digas, ya esperaba con ansias este fin de semana – comentaba Ayame mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

- ¿Y que haremos? – Pregunto impaciente – Pues no se que te parece ir al mismo club del otro día, ese día si que la pasamos espectacular – le propuso a la pelinegra.

Ahome al recordar aquella noche, su cuerpo tuvo reacciones que jamás antes había sentido, desde aquel baile con aquel hombre de ojos dorados sus sentidos han estado mas que descontrolados.

- ¿Ahome, me estas escuchando?- paso una mano enfrente de la pelinegra, al parecer estaba concentrada en algo.

- Si, me parece perfecta tu idea, además esta es mi última noche de "duelo", le he prometido a Sango que a partir de este inicio de semana seré la de antes, y creo que tiene razón, por eso esta noche será ¡increíble! – lo ultimo lo grito algo entusiasmada.

- Pues viendo de ese modo, esta noche será ¡nuestra noche! – Dijo también emocionada – pues entonces manos a la obra – animo a su amiga, entre mas pronto se pongan de acuerdo con todas sus amigas, mejor será esta noche de despedida.

Esa noche Ayame había ido por Ahome al trabajo, Sango no tuvo otro remedio que dejarla ir, claro antes le dijo las mismas indicaciones de siempre, que se cuidara y que cualquier cosa no importara la hora le hablara a ella o a Miroku.

Se sentía un poco entusiasmada por aquella salida, tal vez era por el hecho de ir nuevamente a aquel antro en donde había tenido aquel encuentro tan intenso, pero aun se seguía preguntado por que había sentido ese fuego en la sangre cuando el se acerco a ella, tendría que averiguar de que se trataba todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos.

- Entonces nos vemos allá, en la misma mesa de siempre, ya hice las reservaciones, nos encontramos en un rato mas, Bye – colgó el teléfono y reviso en su agenda buscando otro número telefónico.

- ¿Ya te confirmaron todas? – pregunto curiosa observando como Ayame marcaba otro numero.

- Pues Mary, Magi, Bianka y Paulina ya están mas que confirmadas, ahora solo estoy tratando de localizar a Ely – le confirmo haciéndole una seña con los dedos de que guardara silencio.

Ahome tomo sus cosas y pensó en adelantarse, tomo un baño y se vistió con aquella ropa que ya había seleccionado anteriormente.

- ¡Wow!, "Vestida para Matar"- Dijo la pelirroja al ver salir del baño a su amiga – No exageres – contesto Ahome un poco apenada por el comentario.

- Amiga, veras que todos los hombres del antro estarán de acuerdo con migo- dijo un poco burlona al ver lo apenada que se sentía Ahome.

- Si como tú digas – le resto importancia a los comentarios - ¿Cómo quedamos con las chicas? – pregunto viendo como Ayame tomaba sus cosas para meterse al baño.

- ¡Todas vendrán, Mary y Magi irán juntas, Bianka y Paulina llegaran por su cuenta y Ely me dijo que en cuento terminara con un proyecto de la universidad nos alcanzaba! – grito, ya que se encontraba en la ducha.

- ¡Que bien! – dijo gustosa al oír que todas sus amigas irán, eso era lo bueno de tener amigas como ellas, están en las buenas y en las malas y ni se diga de estar mas que puestas para la diversión.

Terminaron ambas de arreglarse, salieron del departamento y subieron al convertible rojo de Ayame, su dirección era aquel antro famoso, ya estaba todo planeado, esa noche seria la mejor de todas, Ahome solo podía sentir su corazón latir mas aprisa, la razón le era desconocida.

-.-

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – le pregunto a su amigo, últimamente se le veía algo distraído.

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le pregunto a Miroku, no comprendía el significado de su cuestionamiento.

- No se, te veo como distraído, pero de una forma que no había conocido – le respondió a Sesshoumaru, algo le decía que a lo mejor se trataba de una mujer.

- Por tu sonrisa de depravado puedo suponer que estas pensando en algo que ni siquiera puedo mencionar – le insinuó al ver la sonrisa de pervertido.

- Te soy sincero, nunca te había visto poner aquella expresión de hace rato, te quedaste pensando en algo y una sonrisa muy extraña apareció en tu rostro de piedra – dijo burlonamente.

Sesshoumaru no contesto absolutamente nada, había sido descubierto, en aquel momento había recibido una llamada de Kouga diciéndole que el y algunos colegas irían a aquel antro famoso, lo invitó y sin saber por que respondió inmediatamente.

Después de colgar con Kouga su mente divago hasta aquella noche en donde tuvo un encuentro algo extraño, de pronto la fantasía de volver a tener enfrente de el a aquella mujer se hizo visible en su rostro y así fue descubierto por Miroku.

- Has sido descubierto, ¿de quien se trata? – pregunto con aire de triunfo, en mujeres nadie le gana.

- la verdad es que no se quien es, pero es extraño lo que despierta en mi cuando la veo – dijo entrando a su oficina seguido de Miroku.

- ¿Y no le has preguntado su nombre? – Cuestiono a Sesshoumaru – Lo que sucede es que cuando la veo no puedo articular palabra, y el hablar con ella es lo ultimo que pienso – le confeso a Miroku quien lo veía asombrado y un poco alegre.

- No se lo que me pasa, pero para mi es algo nuevo y muy extraño, no pienso, solo actuó y para mi ese es un problema muy grave – se dijo así mismo, de un momento a otro se puso a divagar de sus sentimientos sin acordarse de que Miroku se encontraba en la misma habitación.

- ¡Huy!, pues si que estas atrapado amigo – rio burlonamente y salió inmediatamente de la oficina.

Sesshoumaru se quedo sentado en aquella silla tan cómoda, respiro profundamente, debía controlar aquel sentimiento desbocado que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba aquel baile con la pelinegra de ojos color chocolate.

-.-

Después de terminar las ronda y revisar a todos los pacientes Sesshoumaru entro a su oficina para guardar algunas cosas, su celular comenzó a sonar y el contesto inmediatamente.

- _Sesshoumaru, ¿vendrás?_- pregunto Kouga – Si, claro ¿a que hora era? – le pregunto el ojidorado ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

- _Pues te esperamos desde hace media hora, quedamos que a las 9:00_- le confirmo Kouga

- Lo siento tuve unos pendientes imprevistos, pero estoy con ustedes en una hora-comento para luego colgar.

Sesshoumaru se apresuro, termino los asuntos pendientes del hospital y se dirigió a su departamento, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió rumbo al antro.

En el camino el ojidorado no dejaba de pensar en que esa noche tal vez la volvería a ver, aunque fuera una sola vez, rogaba verla una vez mas, su corazón palpitaba velos al igual que el correr de su sangre.

Llego exactamente a las 10:00 de la noche, la hora perfecta en que el antro se llenaba, por ser fin de semana estaba aun mas concurrido que los días se semana.

Entro y pronto localizo la parte en donde se encontraba Kouga y sus colegas, pronto pidió algo de tomar y se estuvo pendiente de toda la gente que había en ese lugar.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunto Kouga observando como su amigo no perdía de vista todo el lugar, como buscando algo.

- ¿eh?, no es nada – contesto Sesshoumaru, al perecer su suerte no era tanta, llevaba una hora ahí y no había rastros de ella por ningún lado.

- ¿Sabes por que vengo a este lugar? – le pregunto Kouga – no, ¿Por qué? – dijo el ojidorado.

- Por qué espero encontrarme a una mujer que me ha dejado cautivado, es como si me hubiera hechizado, desde que la vi no he podido sacármela de la mente, se me ha clavado en la piel – dijo Kouga con tanta pasión.

Sesshoumaru sintió hervir la sangre al oír a Kouga hablar, parecía describir exactamente todos sus sentimientos, acaso era posible que estuvieran hablando de la misma mujer, antes muerto que dejarle a Kouga el camino libre.

-.-

Esta ves llegarían tarde, como fue posible que a mitad del camino se les haya ponchado una llanta, afortunadamente un amable señor las ayudo a cambiar la llanta, claro que durante ese espacio de tiempo no se canso de alabar la belleza de ambas mujeres.

Ahome hablo por teléfono con sus amigas que ya habían llegado al antro, les conto la situación y que en menos de 15 minutos llegarían.

- ¿llegaron todas? – pregunto Ayame entrando nuevamente al convertible y despidiendo al hombre que las había ayudado.

- Si, todas están ahí, Mary, Magi, Bianka, Paulina y Ely, nos están esperando – dicen que ya tienen puesto el ojo en algunos prospectos para ti – comenzó a reírse, sabia que aquello no le causaba gracia a su amiga.

- Les hubieras dicho que mejor se ocupen de su vida y dejen la mía tranquila, además presiento que esta noche lo volveré a ver – dijo la pelirroja sembrando en Ahome curiosidad.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto la pelinegra – Ya lo veras – respondió Ayame.

-.-

- Ahí vienen – dijo Mary viendo entrar a Ayame, pero todas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Ahome que venia detrás de la pelirroja.

Cada mirada se posaba en ella, al entrar al antro fue como si se transformara, la Ahome a la que aquellas miradas la intimidaban se había quedado en el convertible, ahora se divertía viendo como los hombres se les caía la baba.

Caminaba con un aire de diva, como si fuera algo prohibido que nunca tendrás, así se sentía, llegaron con sus amigas quien le causaron algo de risa por sus caras aun sorprendidas.

- Ahome, pero que diferente, jamás te había visto de esta manera, aunque me gusta, eres la "Ahome atrevida" que se esconde tras la tímida – dijo Magael que se alegraba por su amiga.

- Si, además, verle la cara de babosos a todos los hombres me causa más diversión – comento Mary.

- ¡Bien es hora de comenzar la diversión! – dijeron Bianka y Paulina al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Si, pero antes un brindis – comento Ely.

- Tienes razón Ely, ¡un brindis, por que esta sea la mejor noche de todas y por que nos divirtamos hasta cansarnos! – dijo Ayame mientras todas levantaban las copas.

- ¡También por que esta noche no dejemos pasar nada! – Concluyo Ahome - ¡Salud! – dijeron las 7 al momento en que chocaban las copas.

-.-

Si sus ojos no lo habían engañado ella había aparecido, ¡Dios!, tuvo que poner todo de su autocontrol para no salir en busca de ella, la minifalda combinada con aquella blusa que llevaba puesta la pelinegra eran una tortura para el, podría ver aquellas piernas torneadas, y su figura tan exquisita.

Esta noche seria inolvidable, hoy haría lo que jamás pensó hacer nunca, era inevitable, aquella mujer lo volvió loco con tan solo verla.

* * *

**Yes!! **

**La continuacion esta super, aun que les advierto que los capitulos que siguen estan candentes, jajajaja, mejor no les digo por que si no se me enojan, perdon por la tardanza pero ya me conocen. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, me encantan. **

**Atte. Nalle**


	6. Sexy Movimiento

**¡Adevertencia!: El siguiente capitulo contine ¡LEMON!, lease bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capitulo VI**

**--(Sexy Movimiento)--**

.

* * *

- ¡Posible candidato a la 9 en punto! – dijo Magi, haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan hacia la derecha de ella.

- Ya les he dicho que no necesito que me busquen nada, ¿ok? – contesto enseguida Ayame en tono de regaño hacia las demás.

Todas rieron al ver la cara de su amiga, solo bromeaban con ella, sabían perfectamente que lo único que podría llegar a molestar a Ayame era que alguien se metiera en su vida sentimental, y eso incluía el buscarle un "novio".

- cálmate, solo era una pequeña broma, aunque es la verdad, ese sujeto no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegamos – le aclaro Ahome.

Ayame observo de reojo para confirmar las palabras de su amiga, miro de arriba abajo al sujeto y analizándolo bien, no estaba nada mal, tal vez aceptaría bailar con el, pero estaría al pendiente de aquel hombre que le robo el corazón.

- Tienes razón, no esta nada mal – sonrió al ver como aquel sujeto se acerco a la mesa y saludo cortes mente sin quitar la mirada de Ayame.

El apuesto hombre, después de decirles a todas las chicas su nombre, le pidió a Ayame que bailara con el, a lo cual la pelirroja le contesto con un si y se levanto de la mesa sin antes guiñarles un ojo a sus amigas.

La vieron bajar a la pista de baile y moverse con gracia y sensualidad. Poco tiempo después en la pista de baile se les unieron Magi y Bianka, no tardo tanto y Ely se encontró con las demás, todas ellas bailando con aquellos galanes.

- Parece que tú y yo no tenemos tanta suerte – dijo Mary en un aire de desgano.

- Sera por que haz rechazado a todo el que te ha invitado – contesto Ahome en tono de regaño, ya que Mary en toda la noche ha rechazado a 10 tipos.

- Mira quien habla – le reclamo, también Ahome había hecho lo mismo, había recibido como 20 invitaciones a bailar y ella rechazo todas.

Ambas se echaron a reír por lo que dijeron, y al mismo tiempo una canción conocida empezó a tocar, inmediatamente desde la pista de baile las chicas le hicieron señas a Ahome y Mary que bajaran.

Sonrieron al llegar a la pista, simplemente se miraron como cómplices en un juego, Ahome entendió perfectamente lo que sus amigas trataban de decirle, quería que dejaran a todo el mundo con el ojo abierto, así que no se aguanto las ganas y lo hizo.

Ahome tomo el centro de la pista de baile, las chicas la siguieron, formaron un circulo y en medio la pelinegra, empezaron a moverse con gracia y sensualidad, interpretando la canción.

En momentos toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar estaban concentrados en la pista de baile, se podía ver un grupo de chicas moviendo las caderas y todo el cuerpo hipnotizando a cualquiera.

Las chicas sonreían con sensualidad, se acercaban unas a otras, provocando a todo espectador, y vaya que lo conseguían, uno que otro valiente se acercaba a bailar con ellas.

Sesshoumaru y Kouga intentaban abrirse paso entre la gente, se encontraban curiosos por saber quien había causado tanto alboroto, justo cuando llegaron a la parte delantera, se quedaron sin aliento al ver a aquella persona que estaban esperando.

Ahome seguía bailando, pero su mirada había sido atrapada por un par de ojos dorados, sintió como se le erizaba cada parte de su cuerpo y eso que solo se miraban.

Sesshoumaru vio como Kouga tenia también la vista puesta en aquellas chicas, sintió rabia de solo pensar que fantaseaba con "su chica". De un momento a otro Kouga se separo de el y se acerco hacia el DJ encargado de la música.

- _Al parecer le esta diciendo algo, ¿que será?_ – se preguntaba Sesshoumaru sin apartar mucho tiempo la mirada de la pelinegra.

Para algunos, desafortunadamente la música había dado fin y el espectáculo de aquellas hermosas jovencitas había terminado, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño "break".

Arriba las chicas descansaban y se regocijaban de lo que causo su pequeño juego, desde que se conocieron empezó el juego del "dance" como lo llamaban ellas.

Cada vez que podían, en clase de gimnasia se ponían a practicar algún tipo de baile y se daban a conocer en algún antro, esto les divertía, además de que les servía de ejercicio.

- ¡Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo! – grito algo animado justo cuando tomaba asiento de nuevo en su mesa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, de antemano sabia que la respuesta no le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo.

- Pues, ¿viste a las chicas que bailaban?, pero que pregunta es esa, claro que las vistes, es mas que obvio – pregunto y se respondió el propio Kouga.

- La chica de la que te hablaba hace rato, es una de ellas, es la mas hermosa, perfecta en todo lo que puedo ver, me dejo con la boca abierta, esta noche tiene que ser mía – dijo con lujuria en los ojos.

Sesshoumaru exploto al oír a Kouga, lo tomo de la camisa con violencia y autoridad – ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, te lo advierto Kouga, esa mujer es "**mía**"! – en sus ojos solo había rabia.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pudo articular, la inesperada amenaza de Sesshoumaru lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Ya me escuchaste – el ojidorado se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra libre, después de dos tequilas, se puso a analizar su comportamiento, parecía un adolescente, simplemente no lo entendía.

- _Si quieres pelea Taisho, eso tendrás_ – se decía, el había visto a esa mujer primero, así que el que la encuentra, la gana.

El tiempo pasaba, la gente se había empezado a juntar nuevamente en la pista de baile, el "break" había terminado hace media hora, las chicas decidieron volver a la jugada, pero ahora cada quien por su parte.

- Te note algo distraída durante el "break", ¿te sientes bien Ahome? – la cuestiono Ayame mientras se arreglaban un poco en el baño.

- Si, estoy bien, mejor que nunca – respondió haciendo una sonrisa sincera, ciertamente aquellos ojos dorados le hicieron la noche perfecta.

- Pues yo acabo de encontrar a mi chico, así que no te quiero cerca eh – dijo bromeando, aunque algo había de verdad.

- De acuerdo, yo también he encontrado a mi presa de esta noche – dijo recordando.

- ¡Bien, entonces a divertirnos! – chocaron las manos en señal de complicidad.

Salieron del baño y entraron a la pista de baile, en segundos había de dos a tres chicos bailando alrededor de cada una.

Sesshoumaru la vio salir del baño y dirigirse a la pista de baile, en momentos se levanto de su asiento y fue tras ella, pero para su sorpresa, Kouga tenia lo mismo en la mente, ya que también se dirigía hacia ella.

Casi cerca de la pista de baile, Kouga le hizo una señal a DJ, este inmediatamente cambio la música. El ojiverde se tenso al ver a Sesshoumaru cerca, ambos estaban frente a frente y a unos pasos de la pista.

La melodía cambio, ahora eras mas agresiva, inmediatamente ambas chicas sonrieron al ver al chico que esperaban junto a la pista.

Sesshoumaru tomo su izquierda y Kouga su derecha, ambos chicos se quedaron asombrados, aparentemente se habían confundido, la mujer de la cual hablaban los dos, no era la misma.

Cada uno sonrió por la confusión y continuaron con la intención de conquistar a su chica.

Ahome y Sesshoumaru se acercaron uno a otro, mientras la canción continuaba, con cada ritmo se tocaban y se rozaban, el deseo era mas que evidente, con cada toque su piel ardía, como esperando por ese momento.

Desde que la vio llegar, el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos era innegable, y ahora que estaban así, tan cerca, la necesidad de poseerla era mayor de lo había pensado.

Ahome entro en algún mundo paralelo, simplemente entre ellos dos había algo mas que un simple gusto, el fuego de sus manos la consumía, el roce de su boca buscando la suya se sentía como una corriente eléctrica que la atravesaba.

La música continuaba, pero ambos estaban apunto de estallar, Ahome se separa bruscamente de Sesshoumaru, se dio la vuelta y camino unos paso, luego voltio a verlo y le sonrió descaradamente, aquello era la señal de que la siguiera, y eso fue lo que hizo.

La pelinegra llego a un pequeño cuarto llamado "call-room" al perecer no había nadie, un pequeña luz tenue iluminaba el lugar, detrás de ella entro Sesshoumaru, al cerrar la puerta con seguro, se miraron fijamente.

Se acercaron lentamente, sin decir palabra se besaron, unieron aquellos labios que se reclamaban, el sabor era indescriptible, la sensación los volvía locos, poco a poco Sesshoumaru la apoyo contra la pared.

Ahome rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del ojidorado, los gemidos por parte de ambos se escuchaban en la habitación, sus respiraciones agitadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

El deseo y la pasión los consumió a ambos, cada caricia propiciada por ambos terminaba en una exaltación y en un gemido.

Sesshoumaru acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la pelinegra, sus largas piernas, sus bien formados pechos, al llegar a aquella prenda que cubría su intimidad, como un salvaje la arranco, no podía controlarse, debía de poseerla ya.

Ahome por su parte, acariciaba los brazos del ojidorado, saboreaba su boca, su cuello, sus manos desabrocharon el pantalón de su acompañante, con una desesperación busco su miembro, lo tomo en sus manos y masajeo.

El ojidorado gimió de dolor y de placer, aquellas caricias propiciadas por la pelinegra eran una delicia, el tomo ventaja y metió la mano bajo la falda de Ahome, hundió sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la joven.

Ahome sintió morir, Sesshoumaru hacia maravillas con aquellos dedos, los metía y los sacaba lentamente, luego cada vez más rápido, ella en el deseo, acariciaba de la misma manera al miembro erecto del ojidorado.

Ambos apunto de desbordar en un éxtasis profundo, Sesshoumaru tomo el control y sin consentimientos, entro fuertemente en Ahome, los gritos por parte de ambos llenaron el lugar.

Se quedaron quietos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y se mordieron los labios, tan seguros estaban de que lo que venia seria muy placentero.

Ahome comenzó a moverse, de arriba abajo, lentamente, el ojidorado coloco ambas manos en la pared, sintiéndose en el paraíso por aquellas cabalgadas que daba la pelinegra.

El ojidorado la tomo de las nalgas y la apretó mas hacia el, y empezó a embestirla con mas fuerza y con mas rapidez, ambos bañados en sudor, gemían sin parar, el clímax estaba cerca.

Ambos podían sentir ese calor acumularse en aquella área, Ahome abrazo fuertemente a Sesshoumaru clavándole las uñas, se miraron por un momentos y se besaron con pasión y deseo, el clímax llego como una explosión.

Sus cuerpos temblaban por aquella sensación, durante todo el acto sus miradas seguían una en el otro, era extraño, pero mientras se entregaban sintieron una satisfacción inimaginable.

Ahome se acomodo las ropas, y salió del cuarto, aun se sentía un poco mareada por la sensación, sus piernas apenas y la sostenían, el ojidorado salió de tras de ella, también le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru alcanzo a Ahome, quien le sonrió, la beso nuevamente con aquella pasión, la pelinegra correspondió, el beso propicio nuevamente aquellas sensaciones, el deseo se encendió como aquel fuego que no se extingue, mas fuerte y peligroso que nunca.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose nuevamente al "call-room", antes de entrar el beso fue roto por la necesidad de respirar, se miraron, en ambos ojos había fuego, lujuria, deseo, pasión.

Pero antes de poder continuar con lo que tenían en mente, la pelinegra fue arrebatada de los brazos de Sesshoumaru por su amiga, trato de ir tras ella pero la cantidad de gente en el lugar se lo impedía.

Nuevamente se había ido, volvió a perderla y ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre.

.

-.-

.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunto Ahome un poco molesta por la interrupción.

- Debemos irnos, mira la hora que es – contesto Ayame, algo alarmada.

- ¡Las cinco de la mañana! – Grito alarmada - ¡Dios mío, pero cuando se hizo tan tarde! – comento entrando al deportivo rojo y abrochándose el cinturón.

- No tengo ni idea, el tiempo se me fue volando – dijo Ayame - quien ya conducía rumbo a su departamento, era más que obvio que Ahome pasaría el resto del día ahí.

- ¿y las chicas? – Pregunto Ahome, - ellas se fueron hace dos horas – contesto Ayame.

- ¿Y por que no nos fuimos con ellas? – Interrogaba a su amiga – Por que estaba ocupada y por lo visto tú también – inquirió Ayame.

Ambas amigas se sonrojaron, y soltaron un par de risas,- no cabe duda que hoy, fue la mejor noche- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me van a matar! – dijo Ahome de pronto al ver que en su celular habían 22 llamadas perdidas de Sango.

- y no nada más a ti, si te llevo al departamento de Sango a esta hora, es capaz de sermonearme a mí también – contesto Ayame – por eso se me ocurrió que te quedes en mi casa –

- así, podemos decirle a Sango que no escuchamos los teléfonos por que estábamos muy cansadas – concluyo Ahome.

- así es – respondió Ayame.

.

-.-

.

Sesshoumaru y Kouga se encontraron en el estacionamiento del antro, se despidieron y cada uno entro a su automóvil para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

- Taisho – contesto al escuchar su teléfono.

- _¡Me debes una disculpa no crees! _– Comento Kouga – _Si mal no recuerdo me amenazaste por una chica que no era _– continuo.

- Pues eso te lo tienes ganado por no especificarte mas – contesto Sesshoumaru – además, eso ya es pasado, ambos nos confundimos, hay que reconocerlo-

- _Tienes razón, aunque te confieso, que fue la mejor noche de mi vida_ – suspiro el ojiverde.

- Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, para mi esto fue inolvidable – concordó Sesshoumaru.

- _Bien, entonces platicamos mañana o mejor dicho en un rato más_ – comento Kouga –

- Me parece bien, nos vemos en el Hospital, hasta pronto- concluyo la llamada.

Después de un rato ya se encontraba bañado y metido en su cama, aunque no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, el recuerdo de hace unos momentos se presentaba en carne viva.

Ya se había dado dos baños de agua fría y seguía igual, de algún modo tendría que descansar, así que después del tercer baño con agua fría, se tomo dos pastillas para dormir y se recostó en la cama.

.

-.-

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, a una pelinegra en particular le ocurría lo mismo, de igual manera se había dado cuatro baños de agua fría, y como si fuera una presentimiento o algo así, una voz en su cabeza le sugirió tomar pastillas para dormir.

Nuevamente aquella conexión se daba a conocer, acaso si existen las almas gemelas, acaso podría tratarse de un amor que romperá espacios y tiempos.

La mañana se hizo presente poco a poco, era tiempo para las explicaciones y para dejar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en un baúl y enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra o ese era el plan.

Aquí les dejo la imagen de cómo Ahome iba vestida. Pónganle el mismo cuerpo pero la cara de Ahome.

.

* * *

.

**¡Tomodachis!**

**Me disculpo por mi descuido. Pero aqui esta por fin la continuacion, espero y les guste, me ezforce en realizar este capitulo.**

**El primer baile de todas la chicas es : Give It To Me - Nelly Furtado.**

**El segundo baile de Sessho y Ahome es: Sexy Movimiento - Wisin y Yandel**

**Sin mas que decir y saludandolas a todas y mandandoles besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, tambien quisiera que me dijeran como me quedo, la verdad no le encontraba la manera de expresar al 100 la parte fuerte, pero considero que salio bien.**

**Ahora sip, me despido, hasta la proxima.**

**Atte. ****Nalle **


	7. ¡Sorpresa!

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capitulo VII**

**--(¡Sorpresa!)--**

.

* * *

.

Dos semanas después…

- ¡Por fin!, esta Tesi me tenia presionada, aunque necesito mostrársela a Miroku para que me de su visto bueno – hablaba sola.

- ¡Ahome, vámonos! – grito Sango, tomando las llaves del automóvil – Tenemos que ensayar la ultima canción, hoy Kurogane quiere algo especial, al parecer tiene invitados importantes y necesita que todo sea perfecto – comentaba Sango mientras salían del departamento.

- Si, lo se, no te preocupes, esta semana estuve concentrada en mi Tesi, pero también le dedique algo de tiempo a la presentación de esta noche – dijo Ahome dándole algo de tranquilidad a Sango, para ella esto era muy importante.

- Cambiando de tema, crees que Miroku quisiera revisar mi Tesi y darme su opinión acerca de ella, para mí es importantísimo, la presento la próxima semana y si la aprueban podre tener mi titulo – dijo algo entusiasmada la pelinegra.

- Claro que si, sabes perfectamente que Miroku esta mas que encantado con ser tú apoyo y asesor en tu Tesi, el te quiere y hará lo que sea para ayudarte, así que en cuanto llegue le entregas el escrito, ¿de acuerdo? – le hizo saber Sango.

- De acuerdo – confirmo Ahome.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino, ambas bajaron del automóvil y entraron al "Canta-Bar", los músicos estaban ensayando, abrirían dentro de poco, así que solo tendrían una hora para el ensayo general.

- solo quiero ver dos ensayos mas y será todo – comento Kurogane entrando al cuarto de vestuario.

- esta bien, pero de verdad quisiera saber por que tanto cuidado y perfección- le dijo la pelinegra intentando comprender un poco de lo que sucedía.

- Unos empresarios importantes quieren abrir una sucursal del negocio en Japón, así que vienen a ver como es el espectáculo, y debo de confesar que aproveche para invitar a unos viejos amigos – contesto Kurogane.

-oh, ya veo, no te preocupes, mi amigas y yo haremos que esos empresarios se queden con la boca abierta – dijo guiñándole un ojo, en este tiempo Kurogane había sido un excelente amigo en vez de un jefe regañón.

- no espero menos de ti – sonriéndole a Ahome salió de la habitación para terminar de supervisar los últimos detalles.

Ahome les había pedido a sus amigas que salieran con ella en el espectáculo, y claro como no pudieron negarse al saber que les pagarían con las mejores bebidas que quisieran, además de aparecer en uno de los mejores lugares del país.

- Entonces podre venir cuando quiera sin que me cobren – dijo Bianka, tomando un sorbo del agua embotellada.

- así es – respondió Ahome

- Y podremos asistir a eventos especiales y V.I.P – dijo Mary sentándose en unos pequeños escalones que habían para bajar del escenario.

- aja- respondió Ahome

- No se ustedes, pero yo solo estoy aquí por los chicos- dijo Magael abrazando a su amiga – ¿o no mi querida Paulina? – cuestiono.

- Así es Magael, según algunos estudios, esta comprobado científicamente que en este lugar se encuentran concentrados los más bellos prospectos masculinos que puedan haber en la ciudad. – dijo en tono serio.

Todas empezaron a reír, Paulina era la chica mas lista que conocían, era de saberse en la universidad que si te encontrabas en dificultades por no entender alguna materia, ella era la indicada para ayudarte.

Claro que al principio Paulina era solo una chica con apariencia "nerd" como se les conocía, pero después de unirse al grupo de las chicas, ahora de aquella chica solo quedaba su inteligencia, ya que ahora parecía una diosa después de la transformación sufrida a manos de sus amigas.

- Pues yo ya tengo un objetivo que pretendo seguir y conseguir – comento Ely llamando la atención de sus amigas.

Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de Ely, su sorpresa fue que a quien miraba era nada menos que Kurogane, el jefe de Ahome.

- Pues lo siento por ti, ese si que es un hueso duro de roer, te costara mucho el hacerlo caer en tus redes - comento Ahome, ella conocía muy bien que su amigo era demasiado duro y cerrado en cuanto a una relación.

- No creo que sea difícil, es mas nada es difícil si se trata de la "Domadora" – comento Ayame quien acababa de llegar.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – reclamo Ely en tono de niña malcriada.

- Lo siento amiga, pero eres conocida por salir con los chicos mas peligrosos, fríos y maleducados de la universidad y los transformas en tiernos y mansos corderitos, además, no me digas que no te halaga el sobrenombre – concluyo Ayame.

- Bueno, pues no me disgusta del todo – Ely sonrió descaradamente – puedo decir que me agrada ser conocida como una chica de peligro- esto hizo que todas las chicas volvieran a reír.

- Creo que ya estuvo bien de tanta plática, vamos a dar el último ensayo, Kurogane ya esta sentado en primera fila, el dirá si es perfecto o si estamos fatales, así que no lo decepcionemos – dirigió Ahome a sus amigas.

- Yo les echo porras desde la barra, que se diviertan – Ayame les dios ánimos.

Era bien sabido por las chicas que para Ayame el bailar era solo una diversión, nunca lo tomo enserio, y pues no se sentía con ánimos de estar en un escenario.

Después de media hora el ensayo general termino, Kurogane estaba más que contento y entusiasmado por la presentación.

Las chicas por su parte se fueron a la habitación para arreglarse, entre chismes, risas y juegos, el tiempo se les paso muy rápido, sin darse cuenta ya era la hora de que el espectáculo empezara.

.

-.-

.

¿Y adonde se supone que vamos? – pregunto Sesshoumaru quien iba hablando por teléfono con Miroku y siguiéndolo en su convertible.

- Nos dirigimos a ver a Kurogane, para fortuna de nosotros, nos invito a ver un espectáculo especial que dará el día de hoy en su "Canta-Bar"- le respondió Miroku.

- Así, y a que se debe la invitación y el espectáculo especial, no me digas que lo hace por nosotros – cuestiono el ojidorado.

- Ojala y fuéramos tan importantes – rio un poco – lo que pasa es que nuestro amigo tendrá la visita de unos empresarios que quieren hacer negocio con el, y pues todo quedara dicho después de esta noche – concluyo Miroku.

- Ahora entiendo, así mata dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que si bien tengo entendido, no solo nos invito a nosotros, si no que a todos los demás también ¿no es así? – dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Tienes razón, será como el mejor del los reencuentros, además, ya tenemos mucho tiempo de no saludar a los viejos amigos, que mejor oportunidad que esta – Miroku termino de hablar y colgó.

Habían llegado al lugar, ambos amigos bajaron de sus respectivos automóviles, entraron al "Canta-Bar" y fueron bien recibidos por su amigo Kurogane quien ya los esperaba.

- No pudieron llegar en mejor momento, lo bueno de la noche esta apunto de comenzar, nuestra mesa se encuentra en primera fila – dijo Kurogane, dirigiéndose junto con sus amigos a una mesa en donde se encontraban ya cinco hombres.

Uno de esos cinco hombres era Kouga, los otros eran amigos que no veían desde hace 10 años, después de que todos se saludaron y tomaron asiento, las luces del lugar se apagaron.

.

-.-

.

Sango entro a la habitación para avisarles a las chicas que era la hora de salir, estas terminaron de darse el último retoque, se acomodaron el vestuario y salieron de prisa.

El escenario se encontraba totalmente obscuro, solo podía verse las sombra de personas que tomaban instrumentos y que se acomodaban.

Sin más, una luz tenue comenzó iluminar el escenario, y la música dio paso al movimiento de seis chicas quienes tomaban y arrebataban las miradas y el aliento de sus espectadores.

La destreza y los movimientos tan eróticos de las chicas abrían mas de una boca, y vaya que la música y la letra son muy explicitas, las sonrisas de las bailarinas provocaban una que otra fantasía en las cabezas de varias personas.

Sorprendido quedo al ver que en aquel escenario se encontraba ella, de un momento a otro se reprocho lo tonto que había sido y lo olvidadizo, ya que en esos momentos recordó que la primera vez que la conoció fue exactamente en este lugar.

Ahome volvió a encontrarse con aquella mirada, sonrió al ver que el también se sentía feliz de verla, como era costumbre sus sentimientos eran mas que evidentes, su corazón se acelero, calentando su cuerpo de solo pensar en el.

Los paso y los movimientos de aquellas diosas habían cautivado a mas de uno, pero una mesa en particular estaba mas que enganchada con ese baile. El deseo de conocer a tan inalcanzables mujeres se hizo mas fuerte entre aquellos amigos que llevaban tiempo de no verse.

La música y la letra dieron termino, inmediatamente los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los espectadores.

Kurogane se encontraba feliz, al parecer tenia todo ganado, los empresarios habían quedado encantados con la primera parte del espectáculo, ahora los remataria con la segunda presentación.

Después de bajarse del escenario, las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación que servía para cambiarse de ropa.

- Esto estuvo muy prendido – comento Magael entrando detrás de Ahome.

- Ni lo digas, todas se dieron cuenta de los que están en la mesa de enfrente – dijo Mary sentándose en uno de los muebles que ahí se encontraba.

-¡A los guapotes, claro que si, como no notarlos, los dejamos tragando moscas! – rio Bianka sentándose junto a Mary.

- Pues uno de ellos no dejaba de ver a Ahome, aunque creo que no le es indiferente – dijo Paulina mirando a la pelinegra.

- No se a que te refieres – respondió Ahome nerviosa – yo estaba concentrada en el baile, no me di cuenta de nada –

La pelinegra se puso a buscar su otro vestuario, ya que ahora le tocaba bailar a ella sola con 4 chicos que esperaban afuera.

- ¡Te esperamos en la barra Ahome! – dijo Mary saliendo con las chicas de la habitación.

La pelinegra asintió y siguió con el cambio de su vestuario, ahora usaría una minifalda blanca con vuelo y una chaqueta de mezclilla, después de unos minutos ya había terminado de cambiarse, solo espero ahí dentro para su presentación.

.

-.-

.

En la barra, las chicas ya estaban reunidas con Ayame, estas notaron que la pelirroja estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, al darse cuenta del porque, decidieron tomar una mesa para no hacer mal trió.

Ayame se sorprendió al ver que sus amigas tomaban una mesa cerca del escenario, lo mas seguro es que se hayan dado cuenta de que esta nerviosa por tener alado a Kouga, ya les había platicado un poco de el, llevaban dos semanas saliendo y se alegro al verlo ahí.

.

-.-

.

Sango llego a buscar a la pelinegra, diciéndole que Kurogane quería verla, así que como estaba ya vestida, se puso una gabardina encima, y se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefe, al entrar Kuro la felicito por el show de hace unos momentos y le dio las gracias.

Ambas salieron de la oficina, Sango le había dicho que Miroku estaba aquí y ella quería aprovechar para saludarlo y adelantarle algo de la Tesi.

- Mira ahí esta – dijo Sango alzando la mano para que Miroku la viera – parece que viene con alguien – se dijo en voz baja.

Ahome alzo los ojos para ver en la dirección que se encontraba Miroku y se sorprendió al ver con quien venia.

- Entonces Sango trabaja en este lugar – dijo Sesshoumaru algo sorprendido, la verdad es que no sabia que su amiga trabajara ahí.

- Si, mira vamos a verla y de paso te presento a mi consentida – dijo Miroku viendo como Sango le hacia señas.

Sesshoumaru empezó a buscar a Sango, y la visualizo no muy lejos de ahí, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver con quien venia.

- pero si viene con Sesshoumaru – dijo finalmente Sango al reconocer a su amigo, sin saber que esto confundió mas a la pelinegra.

- Que suerte tienes, viene con Ahome – comento Miroku, apresurando el paso hacia las chicas.

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Ahome aun sorprendida y nerviosa.

- Si, es amigo de Miroku y mío desde hace muchos años – respondió Sango sin notar la sorpresa de su amiga.

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto sorprendido el ojidorado.

- Si, ella es mi consentida, de la que siempre te he hablado – respondió Miroku, con tranquilidad, tampoco sin notar la sorpresa de su amigo.

El lugar volvió ponerse obscuro, señal de que un nuevo show dará comienzo, así que antes de que pudieran presentarlos, Ahome tuvo que correr para el escenario, todos impacientes tomaron asiento esperando lo que sucederá.

Una nueva música comienza a sonar y las luces parpadean en una sola dirección, de pronto se encienden y comienzan a deleitarse con aquella mujer que baila tan sensual.

Su pulso se acelero al verla vestida así, enseñando su bien formado cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ya había sido suyo y que lo llama reclamándolo nuevamente.

Lucha contra tantos sentimientos que surgen, el deseo de poseerla nuevamente y las ganas de matar a aquellos hombres que bailan con ella, no soporta ver como la tocan, como acarician lo que le pertenece.

Ahome sonríe al verlo algo serio por aquellos movimientos con los chicos, se le ocurre hacerlo enojar más, así que baja del escenario y se acerca a su mesa.

Sesshoumaru se agito al verla venir, pero se le helo la sangre al ver como le empieza a bailar a uno de sus amigos, luego se pasa con el otro, no lo puede soportar, si sigue así lo volverá loco.

Justo en el momento que le tocaba el turno para que le bailara a el, ella volvió a subir al escenario, después de unos momentos la canción dio por terminada, nuevamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Ahome volvió a la habitación, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella venia el ojidorado.

.

* * *

.

**Que tal:**

**Amigas aqui les dejo la continuacion, estamos pronto a reencuentro jejejeje..., perdon por la tardanza pero pss ya saben, soy lenta pero segura XD...**

**El primer baile con las chicas es: Buttons - The PussyCat Dolls**

**El baile de Ahome es: Bombon Asesino - Ninel Conde.**

**Bien, me despido de ustedes con besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... **

**Bye.. **


	8. El placer es todo mio

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo contiene ¡LEMON!, lease bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capitulo VIII**

**--(El placer es todo mío)--**

.

* * *

.

Sentía su corazón algo extraño, llevaba parado frente a esa puerta aproximadamente 5 minutos, se debatía en entrar o esperarla, tal ves la segunda opción es la mas apropiada, pero la paciencia no era una virtud en el.

Entro y la vio de espaldas a el, estaba completamente en ropa interior, las imágenes de verla a ella bailando con sus amigos volvieron a perturbar su mente, ahora mismo le pediría una explicación.

Ahome por el contrario no se percato de que alguien había entrado y continuaba con su tarea de cambiarse, de pronto sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban de la cintura y la giraban.

Ahí estaba el, viéndola intensamente, con un fuego en los ojos producto de los celos y el deseo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Sesshoumaru la levanto con sus fuertes brazos y la sentó sobre el tocador.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – su voz se oía ronca, una mezcla de sensualidad y rudeza.

- No lo se, me deje llevar por la expresión de tu rostro, nunca en mi vida vi tal cosa- era sincera, ella no conocía ese tipo de emociones, al menos nunca se las habían demostrado.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no conoces los celos? – se acerco mas a ella, quedando entre sus piernas y peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

- claro que los conozco, pero verlos en ti fue mucho mejor – sonrió descaradamente, la demostración de los celos por parte de el la hacia sentirse única, deseada, hasta podría decirse que "amada".

- te gusta ponerme celoso – jalo de sus piernas acercándola completamente a el.

Ella solo sonrió e inmediatamente ambos se fundieron en un ahogado y pasional beso, desde la otra noche habían ansiado este reencuentro, la temperatura aumentaba con las caricias.

El ojidorado no espero mucho y con destreza despojo a la pelinegra de su sostén, dándole un mejor acceso a sus apetecibles pechos, sin esperar más, se dio a la tarea de succionar y saborear cada uno de ello.

Ahome sentía perder la cabeza, con cada caricia y besos que le proporcionaba el ojidorado era como tocar una parte del paraíso. El incontrolable deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

En cuestión de minutos, la pelinegra desvistió a Sesshoumaru, comenzó un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello hasta su pecho, volviendo loco al ojidorado.

- ¡Hazme tuya Sesshoumaru! – jadeo la pelinegra, notando como al decir su nombre el brillo en sus ojos se hizo mas intenso.

- ¡Te deseo Ahome, te necesito! – le susurro con dificultad, la excitación y la temperatura de su cuerpo eran incontrolables.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban, ambos retiraron las últimas prendas de ropa íntima de cada uno y quedaron completamente desnudos.

- Por cierto – dijo la pelinegra – es un placer conocerte – mordiendo el labio inferior del ojidorado.

- el placer es todo mío – contesto Sesshoumaru sonriendo sensualmente justo cuando entraba fieramente en la pelinegra, liberando un gemido en ambos.

El encuentro entre ambos cuerpos fue mas placentero que antes, se sentía exactamente como un hombre sediento que encuentra un manantial en medio de un desierto, totalmente satisfactorio en todos los sentidos.

La explosión junto con el gemido de ambos cuerpos, fueron opacados por la constante música del lugar, terminaron abrazados y satisfechos por la culminación.

Después de unos momentos, Ahome bajo del tocador y comenzó a vestirse, el ojidorado la siguió tomando su ropa. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, se sentían tan compenetrados que solo las miradas bastaban.

.

-.-

.

En la barra…

- ¿Si me aceptas la invitación? – le pregunto tomándola de la mano y colocando una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

- Pues… no se, aun no te conozco lo suficiente – contesto Mary un poco nerviosa, el chico parecía sincero y muy atractivo, pero se haría la difícil.

- para eso te invito a comer, para que nos conozcamos mas – insistió, desde que la vio bailar tenia un desesperación por conocerla y ahora que la tenia enfrente no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Ella lo observo con sumo cuidado, sus ojos la hechizaban, su cabello negro como la noche le encantaba, la sinceridad y sensualidad de su boca le atraía, era un tipo rodeado de misterio, serio, frio pero con simpatía.

- Esta bien – acepto después de pensarlo un poco – pero no se si podre mañana, así que mejor dame tu numero y yo te llamo para confirmar-

- No, mejor dame tu numero y así me aseguro de que salgas conmigo – comento sacando su teléfono celular.

Después de intercambiar ambos sus números, decidieron dejar la platica para la primera cita, así tendrían un pretexto para comenzar.

- Fue todo un placer conocerte Mary Aihara – levanto su mano cortésmente para estrechar la de Mary.

- El placer fue todo mío Kaede Rukawa – correspondió al saludo, justo cuando ambos se tocaron, una sensación indescriptible los golpeo a ambos.

Ambos se alejaron tomando cada quien su rumbo, Rukawa regreso a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos, al igual que el chico, Mary volvió con sus amigas.

.

-.-

.

En el baño…

- ¡Auch! – atino a decir después de que choco con alguien saliendo del baño.

- Mil disculpas, estaba distraído y no me di cuenta – le dijo a la joven con la que había torpemente chocado.

- esta bien, no te preocupes, siempre me pasa – contesto sin ver al chico, recordando las tantas veces que ha tenido este tipo de "accidentes".

- déjame ayudarte – ofreció su mano inclinándose un poco para poder levantarla.

Al tomarse de las manos una extraña calidez los invadió a ambos haciendo que voltearan a verse inmediatamente.

Ella pudo darse cuenta de lo extremadamente guapo que era el, cabello castaño, ojos café claro, labios bonitos, justo como se lo receto el doctor. El por su parte no podía creer que era la misma chica que lo había flechado mientras bailaba.

- Gracias – le dijo para soltarse con pesar de su mano – disculpa – concluyo para continuar con su camino.

- Espera – dijo mientras la sostenía del brazo para que no se fuera – yo…bueno tu… - se sentía un poco nervioso, algo raro en el, nunca antes una mujer lo había puesto de esa forma - quisieras tomar un café mañana con migo –

La pregunta la sorprendió, de hecho todo en el la sorprendía – Si – contesto de inmediato – tengo libre la tarde –

- Perfecto – le sonrió aliviado, aunque ahora trataba de descifrar aquella mirada que la joven le hacia.

- Irie Naoki – dijo entendiendo la mirada de ella al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano – un placer conocerte –

- Magael Horikawa, el placer es mío – sonrió estrechando nuevamente la mano del chico, sintiendo aparecer de nuevo aquella calidez.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y los números celulares, ambos se separaron dejando la conversación para el café de mañana.

.

-.-

.

Con el barman…

- Un tequila doble, por favor – le pidió al barman, llevaba sentada en la mesa dos horas esperando por la bebida y al ver que no llegaba decidió ir por ella.

Después de recibir la bebida se dio media vuelta y apenas dando unos paso para regresar a la mesa con las chicas se tropezó con alguien tirando el tequila por todos lados.

- ¡No puede ser, es que acaso no podre probar nada el día de hoy! – se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba el vasito de cristal que no había sufrido daño alguno.

- No crees que me debes por lo menos una disculpa – se escucho decir una voz profunda y masculina.

Ella lo voltio a ver incrédula, si, tenia que admitir que era un prospecto masculino muy atractivo, pero el que había chocado con ella tirándole la bebida encima había sido el, así que no obtendría nada de ella.

- Estoy esperando – dijo impaciente observando como ella abría los ojos con furia.

Sonrió descaradamente – pues espera sentado, tal ves te puedas cansar – contesto dándose la vuelta para ir al baño y limpiarse un poco.

- Oye, no te iras sin disculparte – dijo siguiéndola y deteniéndola en el pasillo que conducía a los baños – deberías ser mas educada –

- lo soy, pero solo con las personas que valen la pena – se soltó del agarre del chico y continuo caminando.

Sin saber por que lo hacia, la siguió hasta alcanzarla nuevamente – insinúas que no valgo la pena – dijo retadoramente – valgo mas que tu – concluyo mirando fijamente los ojos de la joven.

A caso había escuchado bien, trato de decir que ella no valía nada, llena de furia le dio una fuerte cachetada – eso es lo que odio de personas como tu, que creen que por ser guapos y con dinero pueden ir pisoteando a los demás –

No supo como reaccionar, simplemente el corazón comenzó a latirle mas rápido al ver la furia en sus ojos azul profundo, debía salir con ella, tenia que conocerla mas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al ver desde lejos la discusión

Se sorprendió al ver al jefe de Ahome, debía contenerse para no armar ningún alboroto o si no la pelinegra se enojaría con ella – no sucede nada ¿verdad? –

Sonrió ante el cambio de actitud, tal ves trabajaba ahí y no quería que Kurogane se molestara con ella, era la oportunidad perfecta para lograr su objetivo – así es, simplemente nos estábamos conociendo –

- de hecho me estaba presentando – dijo inesperadamente – Hotohori Suzaku, un placer conocerte – cortésmente extendió su brazo.

No podía creer lo sínico y descaro que era ese tipo, aun así tuvo que fingir una de sus mejores sonrisas – Paulina Nuriko, el placer es mío – _"todo es por Ahome"_ se decía mentalmente mientras estrechaba la mano del chico.

- Entonces entendí mal, a mi me pareció que discutían pero veo que no, entonces me retiro – Kurogane dio media vuelta y después volteo a ver a su amigo – Hitohori no te tardes que tenemos una reunión y hay muchas cosas que platicar –

Después de ver a Kurogane irse, Paulina también dio media vuelta para poder llegar al baño – y ¿Cuál es tu teléfono? – le pregunto Hotohori, ella inmediatamente detuvo su caminar.

- Eso ni lo sueñes – le contesto y murmurando una que otra grosería por fin entro al baño para limpiarse el tequila de la ropa.

Horohori se quedo viendo la puerta del baño, esa mujer tan sensual y de un carácter de los mil demonios debía ser suya, suspiro por nada mas haber conseguido su nombre.

- Si quieres yo te puedo proporcionar su numero – se escucho decir a una mujer que salió de entre la obscuridad y quien había presenciado todo.

El apuesto joven se sorprendió al verla – ¿enserio puedes darme su numero? – pregunto curioso por saber como era que haría tal cosa.

La mujer saco su teléfono celular y empezó a buscar el número – Es mi amiga, realmente creo que le hará bien que la llames – dijo al ver como el chico la veía algo dudoso.

Anoto el número que la joven mujer le proporciono, le agradeció y se retiro para continuar con la reunión que tenia con sus amigos.

.

-.-

.

- ¡El universo esta en mi contra! – decía Paulina mientras tomaba asiento con sus amigas.

Todas la voltearon a ver – ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa? - pregunto Bianka extrañada por el comentario de su amiga.

La chica dio un pesado suspiro – para empezar, no he podido probar ningún tipo de bebida en toda la noche y justo cundo consigo una, un estúpido se me atraviesa y adiós bebida – se volvió a enojar de solo recordarlo.

Sus amigas simplemente sonrieron – ah, y eso no es todo, después ese tipo quería que me disculpara con el, cuando el había sido el causante de todo, lo mande a volar y no conforme con eso me siguió solo para decirme que no valgo nada – su furia aumentaba conforme terminaba su historia.

- Obviamente lo pusiste en su lugar – dijo Ely tratando de que la risa no le ganara, ya que ella había sido espectadora de todo eso.

- Claro, le obsequie una grandísima cachetada, para que me recuerde – sonrió ante su acto malévolo - ¿Qué tu que? - exclamaron todas sus amigas.

Paulina las vio como si lo que hubiera hecho no fue nada del otro mundo, simplemente actuó como una mujer lo haría – Mejor olvidemos el asunto y pásenme un refresco, ya no quiero saber nada del alcohol –

Las chicas siguieron platicando, cada una de ellas conto sus encuentros con aquellos galanes – hablando de eso, ¿Qué paso con Kurogane? – pregunto Mary a Ely.

- Pues, déjenme decirles que a partir de mañana, trabajare aquí – comento sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas – entonces estas decidida – dijo Magael tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Ely sonrió – la fase uno de mi plan de conquista esta en marcha – todas las chicas simplemente le desearon suerte a su amiga.

- Bueno, ¡mi amor tengo dos horas esperándote! – Decía Bianka por el celular a su novio del otro lado de la línea – _lo se cariño pero se me complicaron unas cosas en el trabajo y no pude salir temprano, pero estoy en camino así que espérame_ – le dijo a su novia.

- Está bien pero no tardes demasiado – dijo mientras hacia señas a sus amigas que la molestaban – _de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato más, Te amo_ – dijo el – yo también – respondió Bianka.

La conversación término y la chica se sentía más feliz y animada – ¿Todavía estás en planes de casarte con Yukito? – Pregunto Mary – Si, ya tenemos la fecha de la boda – respondió entusiasmada.

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada entonces? – la cuestiono Magael – pues por lo que paso con Ahome, ya ven que ella siempre pensó que terminaría casada con Inuyasha, y pues no quise hablar de eso para no recordarle nada – todas asintieron sabiendo bien a lo que se refería Bianka.

Todas felicitaron a Bianka por lo de la boda, y comenzaron una pequeña disputa por quien seria la dama de honor, al final Bianka decidió que todas serian damas de honor y así todas estuvieron felices.

Cuantas cosas pasaron esa noche, jamás imaginaron conocer a tanta gente, aunque sin saberlo el destino les estaba tejiendo una vida llena de sorpresas, tristezas y alegrías.

.

* * *

.

**Ke tal amigas, aqui dejandoles la continuacion, estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con todas mi historias asi que porfavor tenganme paciencia. **

**Saludos a todas.**


	9. ¿Embarazada?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**( ) Entra En Mi Vida ( )**

**Capítulo IX**

**--(¿Embarazada?)--**

* * *

.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, ¿en que estabas pensando? – le grito Sango al enterarse de todo.

Ambas estaban en la sala, la pelinegra se encontraba escuchando el sermón de su amiga debido a que no tuvo cuidado cuando hablaba con Ayame por teléfono, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, y es que no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba desahogarse por ser tan tonta.

- lo siento – atino a pronunciar algo cabizbaja – no pensé en lo que pasaría – expreso con la misma tristeza, después de todo, sus actos habían sido irracionales y fuera de lugar.

Sango se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, se sentía algo decepcionada por la actitud de su amiga, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que podría enfrentar y que no sería fácil.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría entonces? – Se paro frente a la pelinegra – el tener sexo una sola vez sin protección trae sus consecuencias – le aclaro la pelicafe a Ahome quien la consideraba mas como una hermana a quien debía cuidar.

- Dos veces – aseguro viendo a su amiga, quien en el instante la miro confundida pero después de unos segundos entendió el mensaje – no presiones Higurashi – respondió Sango en un intento de no perder la cabeza.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – suspiro desesperada, la sola idea la aterraba, aun no estaba lista para ese tipo de responsabilidad – ¿Cuánto tienes de retraso? – Pregunto Sango sentándose junto a su amiga, había decidido darle su apoyo incondicional, pasara lo que pasara – dos semanas – contesto, la primera semana de retraso pensó que era por el estrés que le ocasionaba el terminar con su Tesis, pero ahora cumplida la segunda semana tuvo que pensar que tal vez otra era la causa.

- Por lo que puede escuchar aun no te has hecho ninguna prueba, ¿verdad? – la tomo de la mano para darle valor y apoyo – No, apenas considere esa opción – contesto la pelinegra – entonces, no se diga mas, mañana mismo nos vamos a un hospital para que te hagan los análisis y no te preocupes, iremos a uno privado – le aseguro Sango, había visto el miedo en sus ojos al mencionar la palabra _hospital_, pero ella había decidido que Miroku no tenía que enterarse de nada hasta que estuvieran 100% seguras.

.

-.-

.

- Solo estaré esta semana mas y me regreso de inmediato para Japón – le anuncio por teléfono a su amigo, y es que desde hace mas de un mes que se encontraba en Nueva York, tenía que estar ahí hasta terminado el congreso mundial de Cirugía General, no podía dejarla ya que era el orador principal. Pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado del otro lado de la línea – _Te he dicho mil veces que no te preocupes, por aquí todas las cosas están bien, deberías disfrutar el hecho de que tienes vacaciones_ – le dijo Miroku despreocupado.

Resignado termino la llamada, prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible, confiaba plenamente en las facultades de Miroku para encargarse del hospital, pero aun así se preocupaba – _Estas no son vacaciones_ – se dijo a si mismo recostándose en su enorme cama, le habían asignado la suite de lujo por ser el orador principal – _las vacaciones se disfrutan_ – pronuncio en un suspiro, desde su llegada no había podido estar tranquilo, no podía disfrutar de nada sin pensar en que estará haciendo ella.

Claro que tenía su teléfono, pero no había querido usarlo, estaba confundido, enojado, triste y hasta aterrado por los sentimientos que lo invadían cada vez que pensaba en ella, todo sucedía tan rápido y era precisamente eso que lo dejaba intranquilo, como podía tener sentimientos tan fuertes y pasionales por alguien que conocía apenas mes y medio. Eso era un error, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a Ahome Higurashi, fue por eso que acepto ser orador en el congreso, pensó que lo ayudaría, pero le resulto más contraproducente que si se hubiera quedado.

Se levanto para tomar un baño, saldría a comer, pero antes de eso tendría que hacer lo que llevaba haciendo cada semana desde que se encontraba en Nueva York.

.

-.-

.

Tuvo que despertarse ante la insistente música de su celular – Bueno – contesto medio dormida aun, estaba tan cansada después de haber ido con Sango a las vueltas de los análisis de sangre – Bueno – volvió a repetir al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Volteo a ver el reloj de su buro – _3:30 a.m_ - nuevamente el silencio reino en su habitación, con esta era la cuarta vez que le hablaban a esas horas de la madrugada, estaba segura que alguien estaba del otro lado del teléfono ya que escuchaba su respiración, pero como siempre no había respuesta, no sabía si sentirse aterrada o enojada, lo que si sabia y sentía es que si se enteraba de quien era la persona que la llamaba a esas horas para molestar la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Otra vez usted señor mudo, ya le dije que por favor me llame por la tarde, francamente a estas horas solo quiero dormir – dijo sarcásticamente para la persona del otro lado, sin saber que esta sonreía por su comentario – o tal vez aparte de mudo es sordo, si es así entonces no debería tratar de hablar con los demás por teléfono – continuo ahora molesta, y quien no lo estaría si personas sin quehacer alguno le quitan las horas tan preciadas de sueño.

Exasperada ya por la situación colgó, cada semana respondía pensando que tal vez era alguien importante o con alguna emergencia, pero siempre resultaba ser _el mudo_, no podía saber quién era debido a que en la pantalla de su teléfono aparecía número privado, resignada volvió a acomodarse en su cama, cerró los ojos y espero a que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

.

-.-

.

Tomo un taxi deprisa, ya iba tarde para verse en la cafetería con sus amigas, habían acordado una reunión para que ella pudiera platicarles lo que estaba sucediendo en esos días, además de que por estar tan concentrada en su Tesis no había podido verlas y apenas y hablaban, así que ellas también tenían que contarle como les estaba yendo con sus respectivos galanes.

Se sentía feliz por ellas, sus amigas merecían a una persona que las hicieran felices y así se les oía cada vez que hablaban con ella por teléfono, al principio sentía envidia por lo que ellas tenían pero tuvo que aceptar que la felicidad simplemente no está hecha para todos, además ella había decido no pensar en el, lo decidió desde casi un mes atrás, cuando no obtuvo ni una llamada ni nada por parte de él, debía sacarlo de su mente y corazón, de los cuales se había adueñado con tanta fuerza y pasión, no quería volver a sufrir, las heridas que había dejado su ex-pareja aun estaban demasiado frescas, es imposible que estuviera enamorada de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Gracias – le dijo al chofer al bajarse del taxi y entrar a la cafetería en donde ya podía ver que estaban todas su amigas esperándola.

Todas la recibieron con una sonrisa y comenzaron a pedirle al mesero lo que querían para tomar y comer - ¿ya te hiciste la prueba? – pregunto Ely con curiosidad, habían acordado que esperarían a que Ahome comenzara, pero no pudo aguantar más.

La pelinegra le hecho una mirada reprobatoria a Ayame y esta solo pudo sonreír nerviosa por su indiscreción, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando al principio ninguna dijo nada de su situación pensando que tal vez su amiga no había soltado la sopa, pero no importaba, de todas formas estaba en confianza con sus mejores amigas.

- Si, precisamente ayer fui con Sango, los resultados me los entregan este lunes y la verdad estoy hecha un manojo de nervios – confeso tomando el té de limón que había pedido y que el mesero les había entregado hace unos instantes, era mediados de semana y tendría que esperar 4 días para saber el resultado.

Sus amigas sonrieron en señal de apoyo – no importa cuál sea el resultado, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo – le reconforto Mary tomándola de la mano – además a todas nosotras no hace ilusión tener un sobrinito – agrego Magael con ojos soñadores, esto provoco que las demás la vieran en forma divertida.

- Tu nunca cambiaras – le dijo Mary a Magael en forma que remedio - ¿Tu qué opinas Ahome, estas preparada por si el resultado es positivo? – le pregunto Paulina seria, no podía imaginarse como estaría ella si se encontrara en esa situación.

Ahome lo pensó, debía admitir que estaba aterrada por lo que pasaría, pero también si fuera positivo, si de verdad estuviera embarazada, no lo había visto de esa forma, se toco el vientre instintivamente, definitivamente tendría al bebe, lo querría más que a nada, seria todo para ella – Lo tendría sin duda – le confirmo a sus amigas que asintieron apoyándola, sabía de antemano que sus amigas eran incondicionales y que fuera lo que decidiera hacer ellas estarían apoyándola.

- Ahora ustedes cuéntenme como están, ¿Cómo van con sus galanes? – pregunto la pelinegra y de inmediato todas guardaron silencio, pudo ver en los ojos de las seis lo enamoradas que estaban – vamos alguna tiene que empezar – sentencio Ahome al ver que ninguna decía nada.

Ely bufo al ver que todas las miradas se centraban en ella, sin duda tendría que ser la que empezaría – Tal y como dijiste Kurogane es más difícil de lo que pensé, eh conseguido un par de sonrisas y hasta que me invitara un café, pero me dejo en claro que lo hacía solo como amigos, aunque bien dicen que la batalla no se pierde hasta que haya un vencedor – comento esperanzada, aquel hombre tenía un no sé qué y la estremecía.

Después de Ely todas voltearon a ver a Mary – Yo voy de maravilla, Rukawa es… - soltó un suspiro – tiene detalles conmigo que me hacen pensar que tal vez sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero disfrutare mientras pueda – sonrió a todas sus amigas, se veían casi todos los días y si no se mandaban mensajes al celular, así que por el momento viviría su cuento de hadas.

- Por mi parte todo está perfecto – comenzó a decir Magael cuando todas la vieron - hemos salidos más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos de pies y manos, nos la hemos pasado genial, es un poco serio pero divertido, no me ha pedido que sea su novia pero creo que está a punto de hacerlo, así que esperare – finalizo al recordar las tantas veces que Irie ha intentado decirle algo pero ella lo evita diciendo o haciendo algo que lo deja sin palabras, aun no se siente lista para que sea formal.

El turno de Paulina había llegado – Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie – comento dejando pensativas a sus amigas – pero gracias a una personita he conseguido un acosador – esto último lo dijo viendo a Ely quien sonreía descaradamente – Desde hace varias semanas que me manda flores y me llama invitándome a salir – les dice al recordar la insistencia de ese sujeto que conoció en el "canta-bar" hace un mes atrás y que desde entonces no la ha dejado en paz – pero no he aceptado a nada, espero que pronto se rinda y deje de molestar – finalizo, aunque debía admitir que la había hecho sentir halagada por su insistencia.

- Pues yo les tengo una sorpresa – comento entusiasmada Bianka – dentro de cuatro meses es la boda – soltó viendo la sorpresa y alegría en cada una de sus amigas – así que necesito dentro de una mes que se prueben el vestido de dama de honor, recuerden que todas me lo prometieron, así que no hay manera de que se echen para atrás – les recordó a todas como hace dos semanas habían prometido ser sus damas de honor.

Todas asintieron, ninguna de ellas se perderían ese evento tan anhelado por su amiga Bianka, sentían un poco de envidia por que su amiga había encontrado al amor de su vida y se casaba con él, Yukito era un hombre extremadamente guapo pero sobre todo tierno con su amiga, ella se merecía eso y más.

- ¿Qué me miran? – Les pregunto Ayame a todas sus amigas quienes centraban sus miradas en ella, asiéndole saber que era su turno de contarles – No diré ni una sola palabra – comento firme, nunca le había gustado hablar mucho de su vida personal. Las seis se miraron, sabían de antemano que Ayame era muy cerrada en cuento hablar de sus relaciones personales, solo tenían que ser pacientes e insistentes para que lograra decirles algo.

- Tienes que decirnos algo, todas lo han hecho y ahora es tu turno, además eres tan buena comunicadora – por no decir chismosa – con las demás cosas, así que suelta la sopa – puntualizo Ahome al ver el rostro de molestia de su amiga al insinuarle que era un poco lengua suelta.

- Esta bien – se resigno la pelirroja – he estado saliendo con un chico llamado Kouga, ayer me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte – sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigas y recordando lo sucedido ese día – y eso es todo lo que diré hoy – finalizo para ver satisfacción en sus amigas.

- De eso a nada, no nos quejamos – dijo Ahome riendo con sus demás amigas – Es cierto – interrumpió Mary – Ahome te queremos invitar para el otro fin de semana para que conozcas a nuestros novios o pretendientes en el caso de otras – señalo – Rukawa hará una pequeña fiesta para que todos nos presentemos – finalizo para recordar que todas ya habían aceptador ir con sus actuales pretendientes y solo les faltaba invitar a la pelinegra.

- Claro, cuenta conmigo – dijo recordando que no tenía planes para esas fechas, además de que se moría de curiosidad por conocer a los prospectos de sus amigas y también advertirles que si les hacían daño a alguna de ellas se las verían con ella y sus zapatos de tacón numero 10.

Después de un rato de conversar banalidades, todas se despidieron acordando que se verían para la fiesta organizada por Mary y su novio.

.

-.-

.

Por fin la semana había terminado, en cuento la última conferencia termino había subido a su habitación y empacado sus cosas, en ese momento se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que su vuelo fuera anunciado, se sentía aliviado de poder regresar, había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas y había contribuido en otras, así que ese viaje no había sido un desperdicio total, había hablado con Miroku hace unos momentos y este había tratado de convencerlo de que se quedara más tiempo pero su respuesta fue rotunda y negativa, tenía que volver ya.

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 408 con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta seis_ – escucho como anunciaban la salida y tomando sus cosas se dirigió al lugar, dentro de 14 horas estaría nuevamente en su departamento, tal vez estando allá y ocupado en sus asuntos dejaría de pensar en ella.

.

-.-

.

Apago su despertador en cuento comenzó a sonar, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, la preocupación de que recogería ese día los resultados de sus exámenes la tenia así, además de que precisamente también ese día presentaría su Tesis ante la mesa directiva, definitivamente ese día su medidor de estrés se encontraba en rojo.

Se metió al baño escuchando como Sango se asomaba por su habitación dándole los buenos días, por lo menos meterse bajo el agua tibia la relajaría unos momentos, no pensaría en nada mas que no fuera en un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz.

Después de arreglarse y salir a desayunar pudo ver como Miroku veía de forma extraña a Sango – entonces tú la llevaras hoy – dijo en forma de afirmación sin entender por qué su novia le había dicho que ese día el no llevaría a su consentida a la Universidad – Si, es lo que dije, necesito ponerme de acuerdo con Ahome sobre algunas cosas, por eso aprovechare cuando la lleve a la universidad – respondió Sango, sirviendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días – anuncio la pelinegra enseñándole una sonrisa a ambos, agradecía infinitamente a Dios por haberle dado una amiga como Sango – ¿revisaste mi Tesis? – le pregunto a Miroku para desviar la conversación – Si, está muy bien hecha y sobre todo completa, yo te daría el Titulo sin pensarlo – animo a su consentida, después de leer su escrito se convenció de que Ahome sería un excelente Medico Cirujano.

- Gracias, no sabes lo que me reconforta oír tus palabras – confeso más tranquila.

.

.

Después de media hora ya se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el hospital, ambas iban calladas y pensando en los resultados que estaban a punto de recibir, no tardaron en llegar al lugar y después de estacionarse Sango y Ahome bajaron del convertible y entraron al hospital.

- Buenos días – saludo la pelicafe a la recepcionista del área de laboratorio – venimos a recoger los resultados de Ahome Higurashi – continuo nerviosa – Si, permítame – contesto la joven mujer y enseguida comenzó a buscar entre varios sobres que se encontraban en su escritorio – Aquí esta – dijo entregando el sobre a Sango y ofreciéndole un portapapeles para que firmara de entregado.

- Gracias – se despidió Sango, ambas salieron del hospital en silencio y se subieron al auto.

Ahome se sentía nerviosa sentada en el convertible junto a Sango, veía el sobre con miedo, tenía que saber cuál era el resultado, tenía que abrir el sobre, pero esto era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Aspiro tomando valor, y con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre comenzando a leer atentamente.

La pelicafe no veía reacción alguna en su amiga, la desesperación por saber que ocurría le hicieron preguntar: - ¿Estas embarazada?

.

* * *

.

**Saludos a todas y esperando que les guste la continuacion me despido de ustedes. Nos vemos en el proximo.**


End file.
